


Both Sides of the Wall

by darkkwater



Series: Holes [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bargaining, Blackmail, Bondage, Deception, Deepthroating, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, Investigations, M/M, Math Kink, Mathematicians, Mathematics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Suspicions, Vomiting, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie has very particular needs - and unexpectedly finds someone who meets them.  He has no idea that the other man has dark motives of his own.





	1. Following the Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSA Agent José Daniels has his eye on Charlie, who he believes is a dangerous fraud.

**Part 1: Following the Criminal-**

NSA Agent José Daniels sat in his car and watched his target go into the non-descript building. He'd followed the man to this building twice already this week and three times last week. From his research, he knew that it was a sex club, and therefore a perfect place to pass intelligence to a disguised partner. Or rather partners, many partners, because the man he was after was an intelligence aggregator of a high order. One who had hoodwinked not only the NSA, but the FBI, the CIA and probably other agencies as well. José couldn't take one more day of people fawning over him, when he was patently a con artist. Get all those amazing, strangely useful results just by math? Yeah, right. 

José watched Dr. Charles Eppes disappear inside the club and debated going after him. He'd learned about everything he could from two weeks of following Eppes. The exchanges were definitely going on here. Eppes didn't go anywhere else but home, work, and his girlfriend's place. Oh, and every agency that might have need of some mathematical 'magic'. Just this morning, Eppes had been in his boss's office, and the praises that had dripped from his boss's lips had made José nauseous. When José had dared question Eppes' unbelievable conclusions, she had cut him off sharply. José could still feel the hot flush that had gone over him at her verbal slapdown. 

Chewing on his fingernail, José pondered his options. He was here alone, on this case alone. Everyone else was taken in by Eppes' boyish looks and practiced mixture of arrogance and bumbling. José's boss didn't know that he'd been watching Eppes. It was easy to cover up his investigation in an office where no one knew what anyone else was working on. But there was only so far he could go in terms of using Agency technology without someone noticing, so he'd had to rely on the old-fashioned surveillance of eyes and ears. 

The image of his boss fawning over Eppes finally decided him. José didn't know what Eppes' game was, what he got out of 'helping' the various agencies, but it looked like no one else was going to stop him. Any agent who doubted Eppes got shuffled out of the way. Eppes had destroyed the promising careers of more than one NSA agent with his casual, easy, 'math-based' answers. José wasn't going to be yet another casualty. 

José took a deep breath then got out of his car. He wasn't too concerned about going into a sex club. He'd done his share of field work, so he was comfortable outside the office. He also knew that many people who went to sex clubs were just there to watch other people, so he shouldn't have to actually participate in anything. He'd seen some seriously stomach-churning things in his work at the Agency, so he should be able to manage watching some people having sex, no matter how bizarre. He could probably even get off on it. He wondered if he should take off his wedding ring, but shook his head. That would make him even more believable. 

When he went through the front door, he found a tasteful, plush lobby and a receptionist's desk. There were a few people sitting on couches, looking through some sort of catalogs, but no sign of Eppes. José had delayed too long coming in and Eppes obviously already knew his way around here. 

José would have to wing it. 

He went over to the female receptionist and said quietly, "A man just came in - slim, curly-haired. Do you happen to know where he went?" 

The receptionist sized him up and José tried to look like a pervert but not a dangerous pervert. She slid a price sheet towards him. "Booth 5A." 

José's eyebrows rose when he saw the price for 15 minutes in a booth, but he figured that Eppes would need a place with decent security to meet contacts. José put down the cash and got a key to booth 5B. He also got a black half-face mask. 

The receptionist held out a small box with the words 'Booth 5B' on it. "All cellphones and other recording devices." 

José blinked in surprise, but it made sense. He put his phone in the box, though the Agency had many recording devices that were much smaller if he'd had one on him. The receptionist then proceeded to come around the desk and give him a quick, effective pat down. This place took its security seriously. Probably another reason why Eppes chose it. After the receptionist went back behind the desk, José took the key, put on the mask and an air of confidence, and went in the direction the receptionist pointed. 

When he found the booth, he opened the door - and almost laughed out loud. He hadn't seen a glory hole since his days in college, and he never expected to find one in this high-class place. There was a comfortable-looking stool, various straps and cushions, and a hole in one wall whose edges were lined with leather. A glory hole should be a crude hole cut in plywood. A luxurious glory hole was as contradictory as gourmet bubble gum or a Kobe beef hot dog. 

As the door to the booth closed behind him, José abruptly realized the position he was in - or rather, the position that he was expected to be in very soon. He felt a strange throbbing in his cock. 

He hadn't known Eppes was into men. He had a steady girlfriend, confirmed by José's own observations. 

Maybe this place was all a ruse, a way to get a quiet place to pass secrets. 

Carefully, José leaned down and looked through the hole. Eppes was sitting on a stool, stark naked, his eyes looking down and away, his knees spread wide in a position of full exposure. Even though he was wearing a mask, there was no doubt who it was. 

José stood back up quickly, his heart pounding. This had to be how Eppes met his contacts. Of course Eppes would have to look the part, to avoid suspicion. He would have to sit there, ready in case someone who wasn't a contact appeared. Eppes' cock had definitely been hard, though, and the invitation of his open knees seemed genuine. 

José licked his lips and his cock throbbed harder. Maybe Eppes mixed business with pleasure, behaving like the usual sexual player for random strangers until his contact came along. José was obviously in over his head here. The best thing to do was turn around and leave. 

Instead, he found himself straining to recall glory hole protocol. 

He'd only done it a couple of times in college, part of a semester of sexual experimentation with men. He hadn't looked at a man twice since then, and had chalked it up to a college student trying too hard to be edgy. Sure, he liked a blowjob as much as anyone, and Eppes would likely be very practiced at it, but his wife gave him good blowjobs. Still… 

The vision of Eppes that he'd seen through the hole had his pulse racing. This man, who had multiple agencies buying his lies, who José had been watching and chasing with grim determination the last two weeks… This man was sitting in the booth next to him, waiting and ready to open those lying lips to José's cock. 

He pulled down his zipper and wrestled out his cock. It felt rock hard in his hand. He remembered belatedly that Eppes was supposed to look back at him through the hole and José checked that his mask was in place. He didn't think that Eppes had looked his way at the office, but Eppes had to be more aware than his bumbling genius routine suggested. To think of that Eppes, doing his routine, in contrast to this Eppes, naked and quietly waiting for him… José swallowed hard. 

Like he was in a daze, José put a finger through the hole, signaling his interest. Eppes didn't look back through the hole, he just put a finger through it, then pushed a condom through. José unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his thighs. Eppes' lower face appeared at the hole, his mouth open wide. 

José swore shakily under his breath. He rolled the condom down his cock and turned to face the hole. He guided his cock to those lips and shivered at the first touch. Eppes took him fully into his mouth and José let him take over. Eppes also stroked José's balls. José realized that there were hand grips at the right height and he held tight to them as he leaned his body against the slightly cushioned wall. He turned his face so that his cheek pressed against the wall and tried not to think about how unbelievably stupid he was being. 

Eppes' mouth and hands felt amazing. Far better than anyone that had ever sucked him before. He remembered other agents talking about the illicit thrill of sex with an asset and realized that they were very right. 

Eppes wasn't an asset, though, he was a criminal. A con artist whose mouth had done unknown damage to multiple agencies and agents. And José was letting Eppes do whatever he wanted with that mouth. 

José growled and began thrusting through the hole. Eppes faltered then adjusted, letting go of José's balls but keeping his face close to the wall even as José pushed in. This sign of acceptance enraged José. He started slamming as hard as he could into Eppes' mouth, daring him to move back, to complain, anything. Instead, José only heard the sounds of his wet cock sliding between wet lips, his balls slapping against Eppes' chin, and the occasional quiet gags from Eppes. José snarled incoherently, wanting to grab fistfuls of Eppes' curly hair and yank it, wanting to wrap his hands around Eppes' throat and choke him with his hands as he gagged him with his cock. He hammered deep into that arrogant mouth. He hated the smug bastard with a fire that burned in his balls and was about to burst out of his cock. 

Eppes pulled back. 

José roared in protest. 

Eppes' soft voice came through the hole. "Want to come on my face?" 

José almost came right then from the question. He yanked his cock back through the hole, breathing hard. He tore off his condom, and shoved his cock back through the hole. Eppes took José's cock in one hand and fastened his lips on the sensitive foreskin. José shoved hard against Eppes' hand and mouth then his orgasm was slamming through his body and out his cock. He came and came, pumping out more cum than he thought his balls could contain. 

He heard a moan and Eppes' mouth and hand were shaking against his still spurting cock. Eppes was probably coming himself and José jammed his body against Eppes until both of them finished shaking. He pressed his forehead against the wall, and his harsh gasping merged with gasping from the other side of the wall. 

"Fuck," José whispered. 

Eppes slowly stroked José's cock until José became too sensitive and he reluctantly pulled back. He couldn't help it, he had to lean down and look back through the hole. 

Eppes was still kneeling there, eyes closed, with José's cum dripping down his bare face. He'd taken off the mask and drops of cum were hanging in his hair, shining on his forehead, running down his nose. José looked down Eppes' body and saw the mess of Eppes' cum streaking his stomach. 

"Fuck," José whispered again. 

Eppes' eyes flashed open, meeting his with a jolt, then Eppes jerked his gaze away. Eppes waited quietly, his chest still heaving, as José looked his fill. 

José finally straightened back up, but the image was imprinted on his eyelids. He stood, his pants still around his thighs, and stared down at the now-vacant hole as if it held the answer to his brain-blowing orgasm. His eyes took in the various straps and cushions, and he slowly realized that both sides must be set up the same so the two occupants could reciprocate. And that set of straps and those stirrups must be designed for fucking, so that a man's ass could be held tight against the wall as he was slammed into from the other side… 

José's cock came throbbing back to life. He wanted to fuck Eppes, he wanted to fuck him so much that his hands shook. He wanted to drive his cock into that skinny ass until Eppes screamed his secrets. He wanted Eppes broken and sobbing his apologies, José's cum running down his thighs. 

Through the rushing in his ears, José heard sounds from the other side of the wall that he slowly identified as Eppes cleaning himself up and getting dressed. He blinked. Eppes had just arrived so he hadn't met his contact yet. Oh, right, Eppes had gotten off and it would look strange if he wasn't able to get hard for the next man coming into the booth. 

A fierce satisfaction settled in José's stomach as he realized that Eppes hadn't meant to get off. Eppes probably would have to miss meeting his contact tonight, delaying whatever plans he had for that intelligence. Tomorrow his 'math' would be mysteriously unhelpful. 

Smiling wolfishly to himself, José put his clothes back together. He sat down on the stool and waited for Eppes to leave the booth. He'd let Eppes get to his car and leave the parking lot before he exited himself. He didn't dare let Eppes see him without his mask. 

Because he would be back. 

Eppes would be coming here again, and so would José. If José could continue to interfere with Eppes meeting his contacts, he would. Soon, if Eppes wasn't able to gather his intelligence, his 'math' would start to fall apart and agencies would begin to rely on him less. Agents would had expressed their doubts about him would finally be acknowledged as correct. 

If José had to come here every day, if he had to pump his cum over that face every day, if he had to split open that ass every single day… 

José's body throbbed as he thought about the sacrifices he was willing to make for his country. 

  
  



	2. Seeking out Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he's really in need of it, Charlie has an intense and satisfying encounter.

**Part 2: Seeking out Clarity**

Charlie could pinpoint the exact moment things shifted. 

It was when he opened his eyes and looked into the face of the man who had just shot cum over him. He never looked at the man on the other side of the wall, never saw them as more than a cock, but this time he looked. Why he did so, he had a harder time determining. Things had already felt different before that moment, the sex session for some reason had felt more intense, more…personal than usual. 

It had started out as typical interaction, with Charlie waiting in his booth for someone to come into the connecting booth. He'd had a bad day dealing with particularly frustrating NSA agent, who alternated flattering him then trying to protect him from details that he needed to know to do his work. He didn't think the woman was worried about security - he probably had a higher security rating than she did - but she seemed to see him as a fragile consultant, needing to be coddled and sweet-talked and ego-stroked instead of letting him get to the math. Statistically women wanted to pat him on the head and give him a cookie more than men did, but it was close race. He couldn't wait to get out of the NSA office and get here, to the clarity and coldness of his glory hole. 

When he'd heard a man came into the connecting booth, he'd hoped that this man liked the look of Charlie and wanted Charlie to get him off. Especially today Charlie didn't want to have to go through many men to get a taker, instead of someone who wanted Charlie to watch him get off or watch Charlie get off himself. This man had looked through the hole then seemed to take a while making his decision. He'd put his finger through, though, and Charlie had quickly responded then put the condom through. Charlie had almost wished that the man would refuse to use the condom - some Russian Roulette might feel good today. But the cock that slid through the hole had been condom-covered. It had also been thick, light brown and uncut, with heavy balls hanging below. On an analytical basis, Charlie had had to admit that it was a particularly attractive cock. 

Charlie had taken the cock into his mouth and the balls into his hand and begun sucking and stroking. He had put more than his usual effort into doing it well - the first sign of something unusual. That had gone on for a pleasant interval, and his own cock had gotten hard in his hand. Suddenly, the man had changed, moving from letting Charlie suck him to thrusting his cock into Charlie's mouth. Charlie had eagerly let go of his balls and braced himself against the wall. Then the man had growled and started slamming into his mouth. Charlie had nearly moaned with the glory of it. He'd gripped the wall handles and let the man plunder his mouth, burning his mind clean of all thoughts of his day. He'd enjoyed it so much that he had almost missed the signs that the man was about to come. 

He'd jerked back and the man had snarled in fury. 

Charlie had gasped out, "Want to come on my face?" 

When the man had pulled back, Charlie had nearly protested, worried the man would stop now. But the man had taken off his own condom and shoved his delicious cock back through the hole. Charlie had torn off his mask, which he also never did, but he had wanted this cum on his skin. 

Charlie had then grabbed the man's cock with one hand, his own with the other, and sucked furiously on the sensitive foreskin. The man had jammed his cock against Charlie's face, smashing against him ruthlessly until the cock had throbbed and hot cum had shot out over Charlie's forehead. 

Charlie had moaned then and his own orgasm had torn out of him. The man had kept slamming his pelvis into Charlie's face as Charlie had pumped out his own cum, providing a perfect counterpoint to his orgasm. 

Charlie had stroked the man's softening cock, not wanting to let go of it. When the man had finally pulled back, Charlie had actually sighed. This orgasm had far eclipsed the best orgasm he'd had at this glory hole so far, and it had been with just one encounter. Both satisfying and time-effective. 

Closing his eyes, Charlie had held his pose, feeling the cum dripping down his face as he'd heard the man lean down and look through the hole. Charlie had heard the man swear, in a voice so thick and affected, that Charlie's eyes had flown open on their own. 

Their eyes had met - brown eyes staring intensely through the black mask, strong mouth and chin underneath - and Charlie had felt a jolt of electricity. He'd jerked his eyes away, but not before the connection had been made. Charlie could no longer just think of the other as just a cock. Charlie had stayed on his knees while the man had looked him over and Charlie had wished irrationally that the man would say something more, though Charlie had had no idea what he'd wished the man to say. 

Now, Charlie was slowly cleaning himself up and getting dressed. He couldn't hear anything from the man in the booth next to him. He wondered if he should linger and let the man leave first. The jolt of connection had shaken him and he had no desire to see the man outside the booth. 

The man didn't seem to be moving, however, so he must be waiting for Charlie to leave first. Charlie hurried up and finished getting ready, then let himself out of the booth. He dropped his key off at the front desk and claimed his phone. 

The receptionist, who never spoke to him, said, "Everything all right, sir?" 

Charlie blinked at her then stammered, "Yes, fine, thank you." 

Whatever she had seen in Charlie's face reassured her and she nodded and smiled. "Have a good evening." 

Charlie mumbled his response and fled to his car. He started it in a rush and raced out of the parking lot, suddenly anxious that the man would come out behind him. 

When he was safely away from the building, Charlie relaxed and smiled to himself. His jaw felt pleasantly stretched, his lips bruised, his body spent. The day had been expunged and he felt ready to get to some work that was waiting for him at home. That man with the nice cock and the strong chin had been exactly what he had needed. 

Too bad he'd never see him again. 


	3. Returning, Unware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to the club and gets even more than he'd hoped for.

**Part 3: Returning, Unware**

Charlie thought about yesterday's encounter as he went into the club. In fact, he'd been thinking about it all day. The night before, he'd been thinking about it while he fucked Amita and she seemed particularly pleased by his efforts. Charlie could remember every thrust of the man's cock into his mouth and he'd replayed it in his mind while thrusting into Amita. Afterwards, she'd snuggled against him and said that he must have really liked the new lacy underwear she'd been wearing. Charlie hadn't even noticed the underwear, but pretended that was it. Maybe he'd be able to associate the underwear with a positive experience and perform better next time as well. 

His math last night had also been exceptionally productive. That amazing encounter had scoured away the scum of the day and left him free to work. When he'd gone back into the NSA office today, he'd had a breakthrough for them and the NSA agent's gratitude had been effusive. She'd actually come close to pinching his cheek on one occasion. Her behavior had soured him all over again and he'd come back to the club more quickly than he usually did. 

Now in his booth, Charlie got undressed, setting his clothes carefully aside, and checked the booth's supplies. There had always been plenty of condoms and lube in the past, but he wouldn't want to be surprised at the wrong time. 

He'd barely sat on his stool when he heard someone come into the room next to him. He heard the other man look through the hole but then there was a long moment before anything else happened. The other man must be deciding if he liked what he saw. Finally, Charlie saw a finger. Charlie put his own finger through. Charlie passed a condom back through the hole and got onto his knees. 

"No," the voice came from the other side of the wall, "I want to fuck you." 

Charlie frowned, but decided it was just his imagination that the voice sounded familiar. He stood up and got a lubed condom. He put that through the hole then got some lube on his fingers. He stretched his asshole a little as he turned around and stood next to the wall. He couldn't count on the other man stretching him and he had no desire for damage. 

He stepped into the ankle stirrups and pushed his ass against the hole. Leaning over, he grabbed the hanging straps. 

He felt hands on his ass then a stinging slap. He gasped, startled, but didn't move. This had happened before and he was undecided if he liked it or not. The man smacked him again, then Charlie felt something wet against his asshole. 

As it pushed in, Charlie discovered it was a finger and he was going to get some stretching after all. The one finger was followed quickly by a second and Charlie found himself roughly and thoroughly stretched. The fingers kept brushing his prostate and his cock was already rock hard, jutting out from his bent body. 

The fingers withdrew and he felt a condom-covered cock at his ass. The cock shoved in with one thrust and Charlie groaned in pain and surprise. The cock paused for a brief moment, then pulled all the way out and shoved in again. That happened again, four times, and Charlie's legs began to shake from the effort of keeping himself from moving away from those stabbing thrusts. His whole body focused around the anticipation of each drive and his harsh panting filled the room. 

Finally, the cock stayed inside. Charlie whimpered, torn between relief and disappointment that the single thrusts had stopped. He soon forgot the mixed feelings as the cock began to drive deep and strong into him. There was no gentleness, no care, just a cock slamming as hard as it could into him and Charlie moaned in appreciation. He held tight to the straps as his body bounced wildly, even with the ankle stirrups. He felt a hand dig into the edge of his ass cheek, holding him from bouncing quite so much. 

Charlie lost track of time, of place, as the fucking continued. His day was burned away with each thrust. Charlie couldn't let go of a strap to grab his own cock, but he could feel himself getting close to orgasm anyway. 

Abruptly, the cock yanked out of him. Charlie cried out in protest. But soon there was a groan from the other side of the wall and Charlie felt the hot splash of cum on his ass. Charlie pulled a hand from the straps and stroked his own cock, coming in two strokes. The man continued to come on his ass as Charlie shot his cum in an arc in front of him. 

Shaking, Charlie came to a finish. He felt the cock rubbing up against his ass and for some unknown reason, Charlie leaned a little away from the wall and looked over his shoulder. 

Even though the cock was spent he recognized it. It was the man from yesterday, the man whose gaze he had met. He somehow already knew. 

Charlie panicked for a second - the man had followed him? No, it made more sense that the man was just a regular here. Charlie yanked his eyes away from the hole. Soon the man might be looking through the hole and Charlie didn't want to meet his eyes again. 

When the cock stopped rubbing against his ass and moved away, Charlie struggled to get his feet out of the stirrups. His whole body was stiff. He shifted a little away from the wall so if the man looked through the hole, he could see his cum dripping down Charlie's ass and thighs. He turned himself slightly so that the man could also see Charlie's depleted cock. Charlie held onto the straps to keep himself upright and waited. 

Just like yesterday, he heard the whispered, forceful oath as the man looked through the hole. This time Charlie was able to stop himself from looking back, but again, he waited, hoping that the man would say something else but having no idea what he wanted to hear. 

The man moved away. Charlie heard the creak of the stool as the man sat down. He must expect Charlie to leave first again. Charlie moved slowly, his whole body aching. As he looked at his ankles, he saw that they were red from the stirrups, and he was glad he wasn't seeing Amita tonight. He carefully cleaned himself up, conscious the whole time of the man sitting in the booth next to him. The man had obviously also enjoyed yesterday's encounter, or he would have left when he saw Charlie through the hole. Charlie wondered if he'd even seen him come into the booth, or even been keeping an eye out for him. It might be exactly what Charlie had been trying to avoid - a repeat customer. Then again, if every encounter was this good, repetition wasn't such a bad thing. More likely, it was a pleasant coincidence. 

Finally he was ready to leave. He glanced back again at the hole. He could still feel the shape of the man's cock inside him, feel the imprint where the man had gripped his ass. He felt the absurd urge to thank him. Shaking his head, he left the booth. 

As he got his phone and headed out to the car, he smiled to himself. His body was a little sore, but his mind was clear and free. This was just what he wanted from the glory hole, and only sometimes got - a quick, ruthless, day-purging orgasm. His mind already begin to jump forward to the work waiting for him at home, though a small portion remained behind, reliving the encounter and calculating the odds that he'd see the man again. 

  
  



	4. Stopping Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José now knows how to stop Charlie's duplicity, and enjoy himself while doing it.

**Part 4: Stopping Him Again-**

José waited impatiently for Eppes to get out of his car and head into the club. José had had a hellish day and he wanted his hands on Eppes in the worst way. 

This morning, when Eppes had come into the NSA office, José had expected to hear that he didn't have anything new for José's boss. Instead, Eppes had offered up a major 'breakthrough' and José's boss had been drooling with eagerness to use it. José could only guess that Eppes was working on intelligence from a few days ago, instead of counting on what he would have gotten last night if José hadn't interrupted the handoff. Once again, José's questioning of Eppes' work got him verbally slapped down, this time in front of the whole office. José felt hot and humiliated just thinking about it. 

Eppes finally went into the club and José quickly got out of his car. He walked by Eppes' car and dropped some coins from his pocket. As he leaned over to gather up the coins, he attached a tracking device to Eppes' car. It was time to gamble and use Agency resources to keep an eye on Eppes. While José's surveillance had been as thorough as he could, he was only one agent and could have missed Eppes meeting a contact somewhere along the line. He needed to make sure that Eppes was only coming here - and José fully planned on choking off this pipeline. 

Tracker planted, José straightened up and headed into the club. The receptionist was the same woman as yesterday. He asked, "Booth 5A again?" 

She smiled and nodded, then brought out the key for Booth 5B. Soon, José was headed down the hall and into the booth. He forced himself to walk calmly, when all he wanted was to get to that booth and tell Eppes what he was going to do to him. 

Today he was going to fuck him. 

There was a possibility that Eppes only liked sucking men and didn't bend over for them, but José somehow doubted it. For one thing, there was the way that Eppes had appeared when José looked through the hole, with his knees open wide in invitation. Second, José had read up on glory hole protocol and Eppes was taking a very passive route, not even looking back at the other person through the hole. That implied that he was up for whatever was suggested. Finally, Eppes just better want to get fucked because José thought if he didn't get to fuck him, he would explode. 

His body had ached all day with the memory of last night's blowjob. Even his dreams had been full of Eppes' mouth and cum-drenched face. He'd woken up this morning with a raging hard-on, and his wife had been willing to be talked into a quick fuck, but it had been wholly unsatisfying. Not that he let his wife know that, of course. José had thought briefly about asking if he could fuck her ass, something which he'd done a few times before, but thought that would be too strange a request for first thing in the morning. Besides, hers wasn't the ass he wanted. 

José had thought he'd wanted to fuck Eppes earlier, but after this morning in the office, with his boss fawning over Eppes like a movie star fan, José had been able to think of nothing else. José had dredged up the memories of that experimental semester at college and the times he'd fucked a man. He remembered the basics - lube, stretching, condom. He'd always preferred the giving rather than the receiving. He'd never bend over for Eppes anyway. He wanted that man broken, and sex was going to be his tool. 

No, no, this was about stopping Eppes from getting information, and engaging him in sex was just the most effective method to do it. 

Tell that to the rock hard cock in his pants. 

José shut the door to the booth and looked through the hole. There Eppes was, naked and ready for him. He was looking down and away from the hole again, and José took a moment to just look him over. This was the man who had multiple agencies chasing their tails and he was just sitting there quietly, his cock full against his stomach, waiting for whatever José wanted. 

José had to close his eyes and straighten up before he came in his pants. He took a few deep breaths then begin to get undressed. 

He took all of his clothes off today. That was more comfortable and he felt reasonably safe that Eppes wouldn't look back through the hole at him. Besides, if Eppes did look at him, he might recognize him more in a suit than naked. José had never directly interacted with him at the office, but there was always a chance. Eppes couldn't be as vague and distracted as he appeared. 

Clothes set aside, José looked at the hole and smiled. He liked making Eppes wait, making him wonder if José was going to choose him. Make Eppes feel uncertain for once. If José could knock one chip off that block of arrogance… 

José finally put his finger through the hole. Eppes responded quickly and handed a regular condom through the hole. 

"No," José said, his voice echoing in the booth. "I want to fuck you." 

José didn't have to wait long to find out if Eppes was willing. A lubed condom was soon handed through the hole. José smiled fiercely and put on the condom. 

When Eppes' hairy ass pushed against the hole, the sight was enough to make José's mouth water. He envisioned how Eppes must be on the other side of the wall - bent over, feet in the stirrups and hands grabbing the hanging loops. 

Without really planning to do it, José laid an open-handed smack across those ass cheeks. Eppes gasped and jumped, but didn't move away. José slapped him again. He'd never spanked anyone before but Eppes brought out something in him. He wanted to redden those cheeks until tears were running down Eppes' face. 

But there was something else he wanted to do much more. He looked around and found a bottle of lube. As he got some on his fingers, he noticed that Eppes' asshole was already glistening with lube. For some reason, that angered him - did Eppes think he didn't know how to fuck? José jabbed one finger into Eppes' asshole. That felt so strange that José forgot his anger. It was so different to a vagina and somehow different even than a woman's ass. He put another finger in and opened Eppes up. He thought about his cock going into that tight hole and he stretched Eppes with shaking, ungentle fingers. 

When he thought that Eppes was ready, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. He lined up his cock at Eppes' hole. Suddenly his anger and hatred of Eppes rushed back in. He had this bastard at his mercy and… 

José shoved his cock in with one brutal thrust. 

Eppes' groan of pain and surprise was everything that José could have wanted. So was the fact that Eppes wasn't moving away. José pulled all the way out and did it again. And again and again. It felt so good to stab into Eppes like a knife thrust. He knew Eppes must be hurting, but Eppes hadn't complained past the first involuntary grunt. José didn't think Eppes was into pain, or else he would be in another room in this place. He couldn't figure out why Eppes was letting him do this, and that made him angry all over again. 

José altered his stance and didn't pull out after the next thrust. He stayed inside Eppes and began to fuck him. Hard. He poured all the disappointment and humiliation of his day into each thrust. Eppes didn't seem to mind - in fact, he was moaning in approval. José could tell Eppes was trying to stay flat to the wall, but José was driving in so hard it was pushing him away. 

José growled in frustration. He wanted to grab hold of Eppes' hips and hold him tight to his body, but the wall was between them. He had to settle for grabbing the edge of Eppes' asscheek with one hand and digging his fingers in. With his other hand, he held tight to the hand grips on the wall and slammed his pelvis forward and back. 

He compared this with fucking his wife that morning and even though it had also been quick and dirty, this was on a whole new level. The intensity of fucking Eppes was setting his whole body on fire and he was panting harshly through clenched teeth. 

He felt his orgasm nearing, like an oncoming train, and he jerked backwards, yanking his cock out of Eppes' ass and breathing heavily. Eppes cried out in protest. José tore off his condom and stroked his cock and he was shooting all over that ass, groaning loudly. José heard a corresponding groan from the other side of the wall and knew that Eppes was coming too. He could see Eppes' ass tightening as he came and he wished that he was still inside that ass. José rubbed his still spurting cock against Eppes' shaking ass. 

Eppes leaned a little ways forward and José came with him, continuing to rub his cock against him. After a moment, José's cock started to get too soft and he pulled away. There were sounds from the other booth and José wondered if this time Eppes would turn around and look. Would he recognize José as the man from yesterday? 

Eppes didn't turn around, though. He just moved a step away from the wall and stood there. José remembered how Eppes had held his position yesterday so he could look at him. Still panting, José leaned down and looked through the hole. Eppes was standing there, his ass covered in cum and it dripping down his thighs. His asshole looked tender and stretched. He was turned slightly so that José could see his spent cock, still wet with cum. It was even a more satisfying picture than yesterday. 

"Fuck," José said fervently. "Fuck." 

This time, Eppes didn't meet his eyes, just kept his head turned away. José burned the image into his mind, to be brought up again next time Eppes did his routine at the NSA. He watched one last drip of cum making its way down Eppes' hairy thigh, then moved away from the hole. 

He made his way to the stool and sat heavily. 

God, that had been incredible. Probably some of the most intense five minutes of his life. The only things that had been more intense had involved a lot of guns and bullets, but his heart was pounding almost as hard. He'd never hate-fucked anyone before, would have said that he would never want to, but somehow Eppes brought all sorts of emotions out of him that he'd never felt before, at least not to this level. And Eppes seemed to like it, which made no sense of what he knew of the man. He would have thought that Eppes would like to be worshiped in bed, treated with gentle adoration. Instead, he was here at a glory hole, albeit a luxurious one, and letting - no, enjoying - José treating him brutally. 

José shook his head. People's sexual desires often made no sense. It didn't change anything about what Eppes was doing when he wasn't being pounded into by José. Nothing about his mission had changed. 

José listened to Eppes getting dressed in the booth next door. He didn't think it was his imagination that Eppes was moving slowly. He remembered how Eppes' asshole had looked - sore and stretched open. José's smile turned feral at the memory. 

This was his favorite assignment ever. 

Okay, it wasn't an assignment, and his boss would actually be furious if she knew. Call it an assignment for himself. An assignment that he planning on following through to the utmost of his abilities, even if it wrung his balls dry. 

José relaxed against the wall, listened to Eppes shuffle around his booth and hoped that Eppes would try again to meet his contact here very, very soon. 

  
  



	5. Hoping/Preparing for the Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hopes for a repeat performance, while José is busy planning Charlie's downfall.

**Part 5: Hoping/Preparing for the Next Time-**

José was astonished when Eppes walked into the NSA office the next day with yet another 'breakthrough'. He reigned in his anger and tried to think logically. Eppes could be working on intelligence that was weeks old. José might have to shut off that pipeline for a while before he would start to see results. He smiled to himself. That he would happily do. 

José pretended he was on the phone and just watched Eppes. The man was waving his hands and talking with great excitement, as if he had anything to do with the breakthrough that he was handing José's boss. His boss was eating it up. José had always thought that the senior agent was intelligent and fair, but the way she was dealing with Eppes had changed all that. Not only could she not see through Eppes' act, she was treating him like the goddamned Second Coming. 

Eppes turned away from José and José's eyes went to Eppes' ass. That ass had felt so good clenching around José's cock. It began to throb. Then Eppes turned back and he was licking his lips and José's cock throbbed harder. Suddenly, Eppes looked his way and José had to resist the urge to react, to duck behind his computer. He reminded himself that the lighting on this floor made it difficult to see between the offices, even with the doors open. 

When Eppes turned back away, José took out his personal cellphone and checked the tracking app. It was strictly against regulations to have that app on his phone, but he knew many agents who did, so they didn't have to carry around their work phone and their personal one. If he was caught with it on his phone, he'd get maybe a slap on the wrist. If he was caught using the tracker on the vehicle of a prized NSA asset, the punishment would be much worse. He shrugged, he was too far down the rabbit hole on this one already, and looked at the app. The tracking data showed that Eppes left the club yesterday and went straight home, then this morning went to CalTech and then here. José frowned. It was possible that Eppes was getting his intelligence passed to him at the university, but José had followed him very carefully for two weeks and unless Eppes was sneakier than even he could imagine, the club had to be the pickup place. Good thing that the club was close to both José's office and his apartment, so he'd be able to get there quickly whenever the tracking app alerted him that Eppes was heading in that direction. 

José watched Eppes gesture widely, watched him accept the adoration of José's boss as his due, and knew that Eppes would have to go back to the club very soon. That kind of personality would need a regular fix of adulation, and the only way to get it was more intelligence. And José would be there to stand in the way. 

José's cock throbbed pleasantly. Maybe this time he'd fuck Eppes' arrogant mouth again. 

 

Charlie escaped the NSA office with a sense of relief. He was glad that he was nearing the end of his involvement with this office - at least he hoped so. That woman put his teeth on edge. Today she had patted him on the shoulder, like a puppy. She had gushed - _gushed -_ over his equations. Charlie hoped that Don would call him in for some work soon. In the FBI office, he was appreciated but not fawned over. Though the knowing, 'Charlie is so hopeless about people' smiles would be there. He wished he could find a place where his math was understood and respected, but people didn't drool over him or treat him like a math god - but also where his shortcomings as a person weren't so well known and pitied. __

Charlie checked his watch. He needed a palate cleanser. He needed his glory hole. But he had a class to teach in just an hour and never knew how long it was going to take at the hole before he got what he needed. Now if he knew that the man from the last two days would be there… Charlie's cock hardened in his pants. This morning he'd felt stiff and sore, but it was a good sore. It reminded him with every move about the mind-blowing sex he'd had the night before. He frowned as he remembered that he had plans with Amita tonight. Usually the regularity and rhythm of his schedule with Amita was soothing, but he really wanted to get back to the club. Charlie rarely went there more than a few times a week, and never three days in a row. But his meeting with the fawning NSA agent had left him needing the clarity that only time on one side of a glory hole had ever been able to give him. And perhaps, though it was low odds, perhaps the same man would be there. He could give Charlie what he needed, with amazing speed and exactitude, then Charlie could meet Amita with a clear mind. If the man wasn't there, which was the strong likelihood, then Charlie would have to go back to his old way of working through many men until he got off. He would be late to see Amita, but she always forgave him his 'absentmindedness'. Sometimes her tolerance made him sick to his stomach. 

Charlie nodded to himself. After class, he would head to the club, and hope for the best. 

  
  



	6. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie realizes that he is being followed.

**Part 6: Asking Questions-**

Charlie hurried into the club. If the receptionist was surprised to see him so soon, she didn't show it. She gave him the key to a booth - 3A this time - and took his phone with her usual smile. 

Charlie stripped down then sat trembling on his stool. He didn't have time to be here - his students had been particularly demanding after class and he was supposed to be at Amita's ten minutes ago. He needed this to be quick, but God did he need it. His students, the other facility, everyone today seemed to treat him with the mixture of amusement and adoration that most infuriated him. If he went to Amita's right now, she might try to have meaningful and 'helpful' conversations and that would be worst of all. 

Even though he'd been hoping for it, Charlie jumped with the door to the booth next to him opened quickly. He spread his knees and turned his head away to let the other man look him over. He hoped that it would be a blowjob today. His ass was still a little tender. Odds were that it would be a blowjob or maybe a hand job, though hand jobs were never very satisfying. 

He heard the man move away from the hole but not leave. A good sign. Charlie turned his eyes to the hole, waiting for the signal, and trying not to fidget. The other man seemed to be taking his time removing his clothes, and Charlie ground his teeth. 

Finally, a finger appeared at the hole and Charlie's pulse increased. It _might_ be his repeat customer's finger. It didn't _not_ look like it. He put his own finger through then put a regular condom through. He got down on his knees on the cushion and waited for the cock. When it pushed through, Charlie's pulse rocketed. It was the gorgeous cock of the man from the last two days. 

Charlie's mouth watered and he wanted to take that cock into his mouth immediately, but he held back. 

"Are you following me?" Charlie demanded quietly. 

"No, I…" came the deep voice from the other side of the wall. "Well, actually yes." 

"What?" 

"I work here," the man explained. "And I asked Sar-the receptionist if she could let me know when you come in and I just take my break then. It's officially frowned on but it's an unofficial perk of the job, a big one. Everyone does it. If someone comes in that you like the look of, you find out what they're doing and if you want to join in, you 'take your break.' Everyone covers for each other when they're on break." 

"Oh" was all Charlie could think of to say. So the man had liked the look of Charlie. Even with his clothes on, before he knew what Charlie was into. Charlie wasn't sure if that made him more or less comfortable about the situation. 

Still, that cock was waiting for him and he took it into his mouth while he debated. This man - no, he needed a name, but not his real name, that would an undesirable escalation. Charlie decided to call him Brown, for his brown eyes. So Brown had liked how Charlie had looked enough to find out if he was going into an area of the club that matched his preferences. Was that a bad thing? Their preferences obviously matched up well or Brown wouldn't have sought him out a second and third time. He sucked and stroked Brown's balls automatically. 

Then he felt Brown shift and his cock began pushing into Charlie's mouth. Charlie let go of his balls and took a grip on the wall handles because he knew - or hoped he knew - what was coming next. 

Brown didn't disappoint. As soon as Charlie let go of his balls, Brown began to thrust hard into Charlie's mouth. Charlie loosened his jaw muscles and took Brown as deep as he could manage. He kept his face as close to the wall as possible and relished the way Brown's cock stabbed into his mouth, not caring about Charlie's gagging or ragged breathing. All debate quickly faded from his mind. 

He held on as that cock plundered his mouth. He could feel the foreskin moving back and forth under the condom. He wanted more. He pulled back, leaving the cock jabbing the air. 

Quickly, Charlie said, "If you want to, I could take off the condom. Just don't come in my mouth." 

That last part was said pro forma, because Charlie would actually like Brown to come in his mouth, but Brown worked here and that was a huge emphasis in this club. 

"Okay," Brown said huskily. 

Charlie peeled off the condom, revealing that gorgeous, well-formed cock. He took it back into his mouth, loving the taste of latex-free skin. Brown began driving into his mouth again and Charlie enjoyed feeling the foreskin rub against the roof of his mouth, letting the head slip in and out. He'd like to get his tongue involved, tease under that roll of skin, but it was all he could do to keep his tongue flat and his throat open. 

Charlie was so focused on Brown's cock that he forgot his own. His day was burning away with each thrust, like the cock was powering away the scum. Charlie's cock throbbed painfully and he belatedly freed one hand to stroke it. 

Brown's thrusts lengthened, driving deeper down Charlie's throat. Charlie heard Brown bang against the wall with each deep thrust. Charlie tasted the sharp acidity of vomit as Brown triggered his gag reflex over and over. Charlie struggled to get any air through his nose between thrusts. His jaw ached and his whole body trembled and his hand could barely keep hold of the hand grip. 

It was glorious. 

The cock yanked out of his mouth, then pushed up against his face and began to slam into him. Charlie let go of his own cock and grabbed this one, fastening his mouth on the base of the foreskin. He felt the cock pulse and hot cum sprayed across his forehead. He'd hadn't gotten a chance to take his mask off and cum dripped over and under the mask. He let go of the handgrip with his other hand, swiped some of that cum and wrapped his messy hand around his own cock. Three thrusts and he was coming in his hand, while Brown still jammed his cock against his face. 

He held on to both cocks while they spurted and throbbed. Finally, Brown slowed and his cock pushed almost gently against Charlie's face. Charlie kept his hands wrapped around both cocks until Brown eventually pulled away. Charlie let him go reluctantly. 

He sat back, working his jaw back and forth, and closed his eyes. He heard Brown lean down and look through the hole. This time there was no whispered epithets, just the sound of harsh breathing. Charlie waited, eyes closed while the other man looked him over. Charlie had no idea what Brown saw when he looked at him, but he obviously liked it, or else he wouldn't keep coming back. Charlie loved the fact that when Brown looked at him, he didn't see a genius or a professor but just a man with cum on his face. A man who had, by all indications, just given him an intense orgasm. 

Finally, Charlie heard Brown move away from the hole. He got shakily to his feet and started to clean up. Brown never seemed in a rush to get back to his job, or he just liked to enjoy the afterglow for a moment. For Charlie, the afterglow was later, when he stood in front of his chalkboards and the math came smooth and unblocked. 

He was about to wipe off his hand from the mingled cum when he paused. He looked back at the hole, making sure Brown wasn't watching, then took a long lick of the cum. He imagined he could taste the difference between his and Brown's cum and smiled to himself. He wiped his hand the rest of the way off on the towel and got dressed. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk to anyone for a few hours because his mouth felt battered. He smiled again and got ready to leave. 

"Until next time," Brown said from the other side of the wall. 

"Y-yes…" Charlie stammered and his spent body heated up at the thought. Maybe next time Brown would fuck him again, or another blowjob would be good. He loved the way Brown did both. He felt sore and empty, ready for the math to flow in. 

"Until next time," Charlie whispered and let himself out of his booth. 

  
  



	7. Closing the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José is certain that he has Charlie hemmed in on all sides.

**Part 7: Closing the Trap -**

José was surprised when his tracking app told him Eppes was going to the club for the third time in three days. That didn't match up with his earlier patterns. Then José smiled wolfishly to himself. Eppes must be desperate to get that intelligence hand-off that José kept interrupting. His cock grew hard as he thought about just how he was going to interrupt it today. 

He left the office, walking normally though he wanted to hurry. The fewer people who asked him where he was going, the fewer lies he'd have to keep track of. But he needed to be the first person in the booth after Eppes. 

As it was, José pulled into the parking lot just as Eppes was. He hung back and let Eppes go in first. Eppes seemed to be in a big hurry today. José must be putting a serious crimp in his pipeline. José's smile vanished as he remembered Eppes in his office this morning and his boss's sickening pandering. He was going to strangle this pipeline until Eppes had nothing left to sell the NSA. 

José followed Eppes into the club. The receptionist smiled at him and offered the key to booth 3B without asking. He put down his money, got his mask, and went down the hall. In the booth, he checked that Eppes was next to him, then relaxed. Now that he was here, Eppes couldn't see anyone else. 

José took his time undressing. He loved the idea of Eppes sitting next door, waiting and hoping that José would chose him. If Eppes only knew that he was here just for him… He paused as he was taking off his underwear. Even though Eppes didn't look through the hole, he was going to recognize José eventually. He checked through his cover story and decided that it was sound. Enough details to be believable but not too many, and a built-in reason for Eppes to stay quiet about it. 

His clothes finally put away, José put his finger through the hole. Eppes quickly reciprocated and then pushed a condom through. It was a regular, unlubed condom. José thought briefly about asking for a lubed condom, just to see what Eppes would say. He knew that Eppes had to be sore from yesterday, but would he say no and risk José leaving? José shook his head - Eppes could use that as an excuse to get José to leave and meet with his contact. 

He heard Eppes kneel down on the cushion and José stood next to the wall and pushed his cock through. 

Instead of taking his cock into his mouth, Eppes said, "Are you following me?" 

José was a little surprised that Eppes recognized his cock, but supposed that Eppes had seen many cocks up close. Eppes' question also showed that he knew it was José yesterday as well. He must have snuck in a look at José's cock. 

José cleared his throat and got ready for his cover story. He needed to play this just right - eager but not threatening, 

"No, I…" José started then said, "Well, actually yes." 

"What?" came Eppes' startled voice. 

For a brief second, José wanted to tell him the truth, tell Eppes that he knew he was a fraud and a con artist and José was there to put a stop to it - but he pulled back in time. Nothing would be served by telling him now. Later, when he'd destroyed Eppes' scam, he'd tell him and laugh in his face. 

"I work here," José said. "And I asked Sar-the receptionist if she could let me know when you come in and I just take my break then. It's officially frowned on but it's an unofficial perk of the job, a big one. Everyone does it. If someone comes in that you like the look of, you find out what they're doing and if you want to join in, you 'take your break.' Everyone covers for each other when they're on break." 

He held his breath, knowing that there were many things Eppes could ask that would give the game away, but instead, Eppes just said, "Oh." 

José was actually disappointed. How could a man who consulted for the NSA and other agencies be so casual about security? Just goes to show how little he cared about those he conned. 

Eppes leaned forward and took José's cock into his mouth. José was stunned that it had been so easy. Now he had an excuse to be on the other side of this wall whenever Eppes tried to meet with his contacts. Didn't Eppes realize that he'd just torpedoed his ability to meet his contacts here? Maybe Eppes was planning on verifying his story with the receptionist. 

Eppes was sucking his cock and stroking his balls and it was making hard for José to think. Maybe that was his plan, get José off guard then call security. Well, José knew how to distract Eppes from that plan. 

José rocked his pelvis in warning. Eppes let go of his balls and José began to thrust hard into Eppes' mouth. Like the first time, Eppes kept his face close to the hole, letting José do whatever he wanted to him. 

And José wanted, oh how he wanted. He held onto the hand grips and fucked that arrogant mouth, jammed his cock between those lying lips. It felt so fucking good that José hated Eppes even more. 

Eppes pulled back and José was left thrusting into the air. 

Before he could find the breath to protest, Eppes said, "If you want to, I could take off the condom. Just don't come in my mouth." 

"Okay," José agreed immediately. He wanted to come down Eppes' throat, but he'd settle for having his naked cock in that mouth. 

He felt Eppes take off the condom then take his bare cock between his lips. Oh God, it felt even better, with the way his foreskin now slid back and forth against the roof of Eppes' mouth. José wasn't going to last long this way. 

He braced himself and began fucking Eppes' mouth even deeper. He heard Eppes gag over and over again but neither of them pulled back. José's pleasure ratcheted up a notch with each brutal thrust. 

Just in time, he yanked himself out of Eppes' mouth and began shoving his cock against Eppes' whole face. Eppes grabbed his cock, stroking it and sucking on the foreskin. José moaned and shot his orgasm over Eppes' facemask. 

Eppes held on while José pumped against him. José heard a gasp and he bet that Eppes was now coming as well. Eppes held on to José's cock as they both shuddered their ways through their orgasms. 

Panting, José began to slow down, still pushing his cock against Eppes' mouth and facemask. He was trembling with aftershocks. Eppes kept hold of his cock, rubbing his mouth against the tingling skin. 

Reluctantly, José pulled back. Eppes seemed just as grudging to let him go. He gave Eppes a second to settle himself, then leaned down and looked through the hole. 

Seeing Eppes this way was almost a second orgasm. Eppes had his eyes closed, cum smeared over his mask and face, as well as cum on his stomach and hand. He was still panting, and his lips looked bright red and bruised. José felt a shiver of pleasure go through his body. 

José straightened up slowly and went to sit on the stool. His knees felt wobbly. In a pleasantly fuzzy state, he listened to the sounds of Eppes cleaning up and getting dressed. What was it about sex with Eppes that made it so intense? Was it the hate, the gnawing hate that he felt for the con man? Or was there something about the glory hole and this place that tapped into some previously unknown part of José's psyche? No, it wasn't the hole, it was Eppes. The way he took everything that José dished out without complaint, even seemed to like it. José didn't understand why, but God it was hot. José would have said that he would never get off on driving his cock with all his force into a man's accepting body, but get off he did. 

Eppes sounded like he was about ready to leave. 

"Until next time," José called out. 

"Y-yes…" Eppes stammered in response. 

José grinned to himself. Eppes must be desperate to meet his contacts, but he couldn't say no to a man who got him off so well. 

After Eppes left, José got dressed and left the booth. There was one more play Eppes could make to get himself out of this. 

José went to the front desk and handed back his key. The receptionist gave him back his phone with a smile. José's responding smile was bigger than he'd intended it to be. 

So Eppes hadn't asked about him, about José's supposed arrangement for the receptionist to signal him when Eppes came in. Eppes had just taken it for truth, a strange acceptance for a con man, but José just put it down to general arrogance. Arrogance that he was enjoying tearing down thrust by thrust. 

He had Eppes completely trapped. All José had to do was continue to meet Eppes here and without his contacts, Eppes' influence at the Agency would wither and fade. If Eppes tried to find other ways to meet his contacts, José would be able to track him and expose him for the fraud he was. Eppes would probably stick with this place for a while, though, since it had worked so well for him in the past. He would no doubt vary the times and days he came here, trying to find meeting times when José wasn't 'at work'. Eppes would keep trying to get out of the trap that José had built around him, but José would be on the other side of that wall, every single time. 

José sighed with satisfaction as he stepped out into the night. He hoped that Eppes would try to meet his contacts here for a very long time to come. 


	8. Enjoying the Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie appreciates what the man he calls Brown can do for him.

**Part 8: Enjoying the Flow -**

Charlie went to Amita's that night, apologizing for being late, and Amita forgave him as she always did. He managed to avoid kissing her much, since his mouth was still sore. She teased him that she'd get out those lacy panties again next time, and he pretended to be excited. 

With a huge sense of relief, Charlie wrapped up his case at the NSA. He hoped he'd never have to see that fawning agent again. He went back to working on projects for the FBI, other agencies, and his own math. Whenever his life got too frustrating and his mind got too cluttered, he would head to the club. Whether it was day or night, Brown was there, and his needs were met fast and thoroughly. Charlie began to relax and succeed like he never had before. The math flowed and he made progress on P vs. NP for the first time in years. 

His family noticed it, but Charlie certainly couldn't tell them why. He made up something about fluctuating states of flow and intuition and they bought it. Amita noticed, and he let her tacitly take credit for it. It didn't matter if she thought her constant attempts to remake him into a better boyfriend were finally paying off. He did find that he was more patient with her demands, because she wasn't able to foul his math for long. Only long enough for him to get to the club. 

In moments of quiet, Charlie sometimes wondered why Brown fulfilled his needs so well. It wasn't the force of Brown's fucking or the way he left Charlie's mouth or ass bruised and sore. Charlie had tried BDSM before, but it didn't really work for him. He didn't like pain and discomfort - at least when it was administered deliberately, with an end in mind. A good Dom cared about his sub's pleasure, kept track of his sub's reactions, carefully managed the sub's pain levels. Charlie didn't like the attention. If he could do glory holes without the other man looking through the hole at him, he would. He wanted to be just a mouth to the other man, as the man was just a cock to him. Though he liked it when Brown looked… 

A month and a half passed since he'd first shared a wall with Brown. He'd met him a total of eighteen times, regularly alternating fucking and blowjobs. Brown never said anything more to him and Charlie never asked more questions. Brown seemed to continue to enjoy his orgasms with Charlie, and Charlie got all he ever needed from Brown. Things might have continued in that pleasant state indefinitely if Don hadn't pulled him in on a particularly difficult case. A little boy's life was at stake and Charlie needed to do math that hadn't been invented yet. He needed his mind clearer than it had ever been before. He needed Brown, but not just how they had been meeting. 

He needed to up the stakes. 


	9. Accepting the Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José thinks he has Charlie trapped - until Charlie changes the rules.

**Part 9: Accepting the Gamble -**

José was relieved when Eppes stopped showing up in his boss's office. Eppes' intelligence had 'solved' the case and Eppes had moved on. However, without those daily reminders of Eppes' duplicity, José's anger faded somewhat. Until his tracking app told him that Eppes was heading to the club, until José arrived at the club in a rush, until José looked through that hole and saw Eppes waiting and hoping that this would be the day that José wouldn't be there and Eppes could meet his informant. Then the anger and hate would come flooding back and José would fuck him without restraint. 

Fortunately, Eppes didn't go to the club every day. José was having enough difficulty hiding his activities as it was. José had to think that Eppes' contacts were getting frustrated with not being able to pass the information on. José had never been able to figure out where Eppes got the money to pay for his gathered intelligence - or if in fact, people paid Eppes to have him offer 'solutions' to agencies which benefited them. José could certainly see how criminals would be eager to have Eppes, who had the ear of many important people, steer an investigation to a rival criminal. Yes, they might arrest a bad guy, but more likely a bigger bad guy was let get away. If José would have been able to use the resources of the Agency to investigate Eppes, he knew he'd be able to turn up a suspicious money pattern. But no one wanted to look this particular prized horse in the mouth, so José could only do what he could to disrupt Eppes' system. It baffled him that Eppes didn't try to meet with his contacts outside the club. He must be a creature of habit. Or undimmed egotism. 

José contemplated ways to get Eppes kicked out of the club. He could tell them that Eppes played loose and fast with the 'condoms always' rule, but there were other more certain approaches. For example, it would be easy to sneak a recording device in - then record himself as if Eppes was recording him through the hole. That would get Eppes booted for sure. But then José would have a harder time intervening in those meetings. So he let Eppes keep going to the club, and he was always right on his heels. 

José managed to keep the tracking and the trips to the club from his fellow agents, but it was being harder to keep it from his wife. While she was usually willing to accept that his work had strange hours and he couldn't talk about it, she seemed to sense that something was different this time. He'd had to lie to her many times and they even stopped having sex for a while. Realizing that she might then mistakenly think he was having an affair, he forced himself to go back to regular sex with her. But loving, harmonious sex suddenly had no appeal to him. The only connection he desired was the moment when he looked through the hole at Eppes covered in his cum. 

Seven weeks went by and José reached out to other agencies to see if Eppes was finally running out of actionable intelligence he could sell. José was frustrated to find that Eppes continued to shine - even shone brighter than before. He decided that Eppes must be using up months, maybe years of hoarded intelligence. José just had to stay the course and he'd start seeing results soon. 

Though of course, he reassured himself, he'd have to watch Eppes for a long time after Eppes started running into trouble, to make sure that he didn't restart his activities. 

José arrived at the club late one night, not too long after having sex with his wife. He wasn't worried about his body being able to perform, though. His cock was already hard with the realization that this time it would be fucking. 

When he arrived at the hole, however, he looked through and saw Eppes sitting on his stool, fully dressed. 

"What's this?" he snapped. 

"I, uh," Eppes started and he looked up nervously to meet José's eyes. "We can, we can stay here if you want, but I was wondering if you… wanted to get a private room." 

José blinked, shocked by the eye contact after so long with only one-way looking. "Why?" 

Eppes stammered, "I just thought it might be f-fun. I wondered what it would be like." 

José stared at him. A million scenarios of why Eppes was doing this flipped through his mind, but his body was already making itself heard - his hands itching to finally get to grip Eppes how he wanted, his cock aching to use both Eppes' mouth and ass in the same session. 

"I could pay for it," Eppes offered. "A room." 

José continued to stare at him. What sort of play was this? 

"Or we can do it here, if you want," Eppes said, dropping his eyes. "Like usual." 

"A room sounds good," José admitted huskily. "I'd like that a lot." 

Eppes looked back up again, starting to smile. 

And all José wanted to do was wipe that smile off his face. 

"But don't expect me to keep going easy on you." 


	10. Upping the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie brings them out of their safe little booths, to a room where he has no protection and no understanding of the man with him.

**Part 10: Upping the Stakes -**

It felt strange to sit down on the stool with his clothes on, but Charlie did, knowing that it wouldn't be long. The receptionist had to call Brown as soon as Charlie walked into the booth, because Brown was always there before anyone else. It felt strange to be wanted in this way. Charlie was used to being desired for his talents, even lusted after for his fame and boyish looks, but Brown certainly didn't like him. Brown didn't care about him at all. Charlie was just a good way for Brown to get off. That was exactly what Charlie liked best about him. Brown took the callous, self-serving nature of the glory hole to a new level, and it was everything that Charlie needed. 

It _had_ been everything that he needed. With this new case, with the math he needed to invent, he needed more. 

He heard the door open on the other side of the wall and he took a deep breath. 

"What's this?" Brown demanded. 

"I, uh…" Charlie forced himself to raise his eyes to meet Brown's. After having kept his eyes away from meeting the other man's for so long, it felt like an electric shock to lock gazes with them. Brown looked surprised and angry. Charlie swallowed, he couldn't afford to lose Brown. "We can…we can stay here if you want, but I was wondering…if you, uh, wanted to get a private room." 

Brown stared at him and Charlie automatically spread his knees under Brown's gaze. 

"Why?" Brown snapped. 

"I just… thought it might be f-fun," Charlie stammered. He struggled not to beg. "I wondered what it would be like." 

Brown continued to stare at him, and Charlie tried to counter any difficulties Brown might raise. "I could pay for it," he offered. "A room." 

Brown just looked at him and Charlie's stomach dropped. Brown had no interested in changing what was working for him. 

Charlie looked at the floor. "Or we can do here, if you want, like usual." 

"A room sounds good," Brown said, his voice dark and full of promise. "I'd like that a lot." 

Charlie's pulse jumped and he looked back up. 

There was a wolfish smile on Brown's face. "But don't expect me to keep going easy on you." 

Charlie's pulse shot through the roof and his cock gave a big throb. "Okay," he said hoarsely. "Meet me outside?" 

Brown's face disappeared from the hole and Charlie heard him open the booth door. Charlie stood up and fumbled the door to his booth open. He wiped his hands on his pants and went out of the booth. 

Brown was standing there, and Charlie got his first good look at him. His brown eyes, piercing through his black facemask, and his strong chin were recognizable, but the rest had no familiarity - a strange feeling when they'd had sex eighteen times already. He was tall, Latino, with thick dark hair, wide shoulders and large hands. He was wearing tan khakis and a dark blue polo shirt. It was the sort of understated semi-uniform outfit that a man would wear who worked at a sex club. 

Charlie grimaced. "I didn't think, we have to be careful that your boss doesn't figure this out." 

Brown's eyes narrowed. "My boss?" 

"Yeah, though I know they usually look the other way when you're 'on break'. Maybe I should just go get a catalog from the front and we can look at it together." 

Brown gave him a short nod. 

Charlie turned and hurried up to the front lobby. The receptionist looked surprised to see him. "Everything alright, sir?" 

"I, uh, I thought I might…" Charlie said. "Do you have a catalog or something for private rooms?" 

The receptionist gave him a wide smile and slid a brochure over to him. He opened it up and saw that it contained pictures and a price sheet. He hoped he had enough cash on him. Otherwise, he was going to have to use a credit card and the last thing he wanted was a paper trail to this place. 

The memory of the FBI case with the missing little boy and the math Charlie need to do came back to him. Possible future embarrassment paled in comparison to the urgency of the situation. He could hardly ask Brown to wait for him to run to the ATM. 

He took the brochure back to where Brown was waiting. He handed it to Brown with a shy, "Pick whatever you want." 

Brown's eyebrows went up, but took the price sheet and looked it over. Charlie tried not to look hungrily at Brown's body, but he couldn't help it. Brown was approximately seven inches taller than Charlie, his shoulders wide, the rest of his body in perfect proportion. He radiated strength and confidence and Charlie couldn't wait to have him use Charlie's body without any barriers. 

After a long moment, when Charlie thought that Brown was going to back out altogether, Brown said, "Room 14." 

Charlie took back the price sheet, located #14, gulped, and nodded. His cock gave an approving throb. He went back to the front desk and paid for the room with his credit card. He took the key from the receptionist and she transferred his phone to the box for Room 14. He wondered why she didn't transfer Brown's, then remembered that his phone was probably back in the club's office. 

He went back down the hall, and held up the key to Brown. Brown nodded and headed to another hallway. Charlie followed him, since he obviously knew where he was going. 

Brown unlocked the door and waved for Charlie to go inside. Charlie stepped through the door and gulped again. 

It was a mixed-use BDSM dungeon, a huge room with straps and tools hanging on hooks around the walls and a large bed in the center of the room. He'd been in such rooms before, but only with men that he knew would look out for him. He had no such illusions about Brown and that made his mouth go dry and his cock harden. 

Charlie saw a shelf in the corner that looked like it was for clothing. He went over to the corner and began undressing. He put his clothes on the shelf. Turning back around, he saw that Brown was still standing just inside the door, watching him. Was he not supposed to take his clothes off? Was Brown the Dom here and he the sub? The rules for glory holes were so much easier. 

"Mask, too," Brown said at last. 

Charlie put his hand up to his face to see that he was still wearing the club's standard facemask. He took it off and put it on top of his clothes. Brown had seen him without his mask before, though usually only with cum covering his face. 

Brown walked over to him, then stood looking down at him. Charlie dropped his eyes, wishing that he knew what he was supposed to do. 

Finally, Brown cleared his throat, causing Charlie to look up, then Brown gestured at the shelf that Charlie was blocking. 

Charlie flushed and moved a couple of feet away. 

Shyly, he watched Brown undress. His body that was revealed was just as perfect as it had looked clothed. Even his body hair was just the right amount in just the right places. There was strength in his arms and ass and legs and Charlie remembered how it felt to have that body power into him. This time there was not going to be any wall in the way. 

Brown turned towards him, his cock already standing stiffly away from his body. He was still wearing his mask. 

Brown reached out for him, and for a second, Charlie thought he was going to kiss him. Instead, Brown grabbed his shoulders and pushed downwards. Charlie quickly complied, getting to his knees. He was happy that Brown had ignored the box of condoms and his lovely cock was bare. Charlie took that cock into his mouth, as he had so many times, and began to suck and fondle it. With his spare hand, he braced himself against Brown's leg. Brown's hands dug into his hair. 

Charlie bobbed up and down for a moment, then Brown's hands tightened in his hair and held his head in place. He began to fuck Charlie's mouth. It was rough and hard and normally it would be wonderful, but not today. This wasn't going to get him what he needed. 

He made a noise and pushed against Brown's legs. Brown let him go. Charlie sat back on his heels and looked up Brown's body to his unreadable face. 

"It's not enough," Charlie said softly. 

Brown didn't reply and Charlie rushed to explain. "You help me - the hole helps me - with my math. You help me a lot." 

"I what?" Brown said, sounding startled. 

Charlie stood up carefully and moved a little away from Brown. He'd already used his credit card here, he'd already removed his mask. Since Brown worked here, he could get access to that card info and easily find out who he was. "I'm a mathematician," Charlie said. "I work on important math to help… the police." 

Brown eyed him silently. Charlie wished he could ask Brown to take off his mask so he could see his expressions, but Brown would quite reasonably refuse. 

Charlie continued, "Normally what we do is enough, it really helps, but I… I need more today, a lot more. The math I need to do has never been done before and a little boy's life depends on it." 

Brown looked at him for a long moment, then his lips curved into savage smile. "Then let's give you a lot more." 

Charlie smiled in relief and started to say something else, but Brown grabbed his shoulder, turned him to face the big bed, and gave him a hard shove. 

"On the bed," Brown snapped. "On your back." 

Nodding, Charlie went to the bed, lying down on his back in the middle of the bed. Brown followed behind him and picked up restraints that were attached by chains to the legs of the bed. He snapped one around each ankle, around each wrist, then tightened them until Charlie was stretched out spread-eagled on the bed. Brown climbed over Charlie's body until he was kneeling above Charlie's head. He grabbed two fistfuls of Charlie's hair, raised his head, and shoved his cock between Charlie's lips. He jabbed into Charlie's mouth, his cock battering the roof of Charlie's mouth. Charlie flexed his arms and legs, trying to emphasize the feeling of the restraints, but… 

"No," Brown agreed. "Not enough." 

Getting off the bed, Brown contemplated the various supplies in the room. In one corner was a set of hard foam wedges in different shapes and sizes. He went over to the pile and got a wide, 2" high wedge. He stuffed the wedge under Charlie's shoulders, pulling the wrist restraints tight. He kept pushing it until the edge went under Charlie's neck, causing Charlie's head to drop back with his chin pointing into the air. 

Kneeling on the bed again but this time facing Charlie's body, Brown slid his cock between Charlie's lips. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed on each side of Charlie's chest, and began thrusting into Charlie's mouth. His cock pushed in much deeper, driving into Charlie's opened up throat. Charlie struggled to breathe and his eyes were watering. His body began to relax, focus in on Brown, and his mind began to relax as well. The potential energy promised by Brown's strong body was being released into Charlie and his untouched cock was aching. 

Brown's thrusts triggered Charlie's gag reflex over and over and finally it was too much. Charlie's stomach heaved and bile came surging up around Brown's cock. Charlie jerked his head from side to side until Brown pulled out. Charlie turned his head and spit, coughing and gagging. His body shuddered. It was a good thing that he'd forgotten to eat yet today. Brown got up from the bed and got a towel. He wiped down his leg that had gotten vomit on it. He wiped down the bed from the puddle of vomit but, with a cruel smile, didn't wipe Charlie's face. He tossed the towel aside and looked at Charlie. 

Charlie was thrilled by this casual disregard for him. He spit one more time, took a deep breath, then moved his head back into position and opened his mouth. Brown gave a dark, low laugh and climbed back onto the bed. 

Brown's cock droved deep into Charlie's throat again. Charlie felt light-headed and nauseous as Brown used him harder than anyone ever had before. Charlie's body was throbbing and his mind was floating. There were spots floating before his eyes, but the spots were numbers and they combined and moved. 

Abruptly, Brown jerked out of his mouth. He scrambled off the bed, grabbed Charlie's hair so that he was forced to lift his head, and yanked the wedge out from underneath Charlie's shoulders. He climbed back onto the bed and sat on Charlie's chest. Grabbing a fistful of Charlie's hair, he raised Charlie's head. 

"Open your mouth," Brown snapped. 

Charlie opened his mouth eagerly. Brown had never come in his mouth, just on his face, and Charlie wanted it. Brown took his free hand and roughly stroked his own cock. He groaned and cum sprayed out of his cock into Charlie's mouth, over his lips, onto his face. Charlie opened his mouth wider and Brown continued to shoot ropes of cum. 

Brown pushed his messy cock into Charlie's mouth then rubbed the head over Charlie's face, smearing cum and vomit. He pushed the cock against Charlie's face until it began to soften. 

Finally he let go of Charlie's hair and Charlie's head thumped back to the bed. Charlie's body was trembling, his untouched cock was pounding, and he felt the numbers gathering on the edges of his vision. So close, so close, but even if he could stroke himself off now… 

The numbers began to retreat. 

Brown smiled down at him - and that smile made the numbers pause and Charlie's pulse jump with hope. 

"Time for you to turn over." 


	11. Calling his Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José finally has Charlie under his power, with no wall between them.

**Part 11: Calling his bluff -**

José was leaning down and looking through the glory hole, but the smile didn't vanish from Eppes' face when José said he was no longer going to go easy on him. Eppes' smile actually widened and he said, "Okay. Meet me outside?" 

José sat up. He should stay in this booth, retain his anonymity. Eppes had only looked at his masked face two times, so he probably still wouldn't recognize him outside of this context. The next time that Eppes walked into the NSA office, the last thing José wanted was to be recognized by Eppes. He needed to keep his identity secret so he could continue to block Eppes' attempts to meet his contacts. 

But José was standing up. He was unlocking the booth door. He was stepping outside. 

He struggled to rationalize it. He needed to follow through on this play of Eppes to figure out his game. Eppes might just be raising the stakes so that José would tell him no, and he'd have a good reason to not want to see José in the future. Eppes would be free to purchase that long-thwarted intelligence, unless José matched his bid and moved to a private room. 

It had nothing to do with the way José's body pulsed with arousal. 

Eppes stepped out of the booth and looked shyly up at him. Then his eyes swept down and over José's body. When his eyes met José's again, they were bright and eager. 

Suddenly Eppes frowned. "I didn't think, we have to be careful that your boss doesn't figure this out." 

José stiffened. "My boss?" he asked tightly. 

"Yeah, though I know they usually look the other way when you're 'on break'. Maybe I should just go get a catalog from the front and we can look at it together." 

José relaxed. Eppes still thought he worked at this club. For some reason, Eppes had never pursued the flimsy story but taken it at face value. He must really like what José did to him, if he was willing to endanger his position as an Agency super-consultant for some sex. 

José gave an approving nod and Eppes hurried up the hallway. José watched him go, anticipation already growing in his groin. Eppes might think that he'd found a way to break out of the box that José had built around him, but José would call his bluff - and take his pleasure from the little bastard at the same time. 

José didn't need to wait long before Eppes came rushing back down the hallway, waving a club brochure. He handed the brochure to José, looked up at him through his surprisingly long lashes, and murmured, "Pick whatever you want." 

José's pulse jumped at the implication. Eppes was trying to get José to reveal himself by his choice of rooms. A con man could learn a lot by the choices his mark made. José opened the brochure and scanned down the list. Most of the offerings made little sense to him, as he didn't know the terminology. He wasn't about to admit that to Eppes, though. It would look very strange for a sex club employee to not know the brochure's abbreviations. His eye landed on a room that promised to have the setup for any style of BDSM. Even José knew that abbreviation. The room was large, with a fully accessorized bed. It was also one of the most expensive rooms to rent, and José loved the idea of forcing Eppes to dip into his illegal funds to keep up this game. 

José handed the brochure back to Eppes with a smile. "Room 14." 

Eppes looked at the brochure, and José enjoyed how Eppes' face went a little pale. Maybe this was the point that Eppes backed out. 

Eppes nodded and went back up the hall, a little slower this time. 

When Eppes disappeared, José quickly raced the other way down the hall, to where he'd seen one of those emergency evacuation maps for the building. Eppes might try and trick him into betraying that he didn't know the layout here like an employee would. He found the map, memorized the location of room 14 then returned to the spot outside of his booth. As he waited, he removed his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. No need to give Eppes more information than he had to. 

Eppes returned after a moment, and José noted that the hand that held up the key was shaking. Hiding a smile, José strode down the hall, Eppes on his heels. When they got there, José took the key from Eppes and opened the door. He waved for Eppes to go first, then followed. 

It took all José's training to casually stroll into the room like he'd been there many times. He'd imagined such a place, seen it in movies, but to actually be in such a room was a shock. 

The room was large, more than three times the size of his bedroom at home, and three of the walls were covered with hooks holding straps, chains, and other things he couldn't immediately identify. The remaining wall had shelves and cabinets, the drawers labeled neatly. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed, covered with a plain, waterproof sheet and outfitted with various loops to attach things to. Even the ceiling had metal loops for attachments. 

José felt way out of his league and he hated the feeling. 

Eppes began heading to one corner. José narrowed his eyes and watched him go. Was this the point that Eppes tried to take control? 

Eppes began taking off his clothes, and for a moment, José just watched. He'd never seen Eppes undress before, he'd always been naked when he looked through the glory hole - or clothed when he saw him in the NSA office. To see Eppes go from famous Agency consultant to José's sex toy was heady indeed. Eppes put his clothes on the shelf and turned to look at José. 

José continued to just gaze at him and Eppes began to look uncertain. Even headier. 

"Mask, too," José said at last. He didn't want Eppes with one ounce of concealment. 

Eppes turned to take off his mask and José walked over. He stood close to him and discovered that Eppes was quite a bit shorter and smaller than he appeared in the office. Eppes flushed and looked down. God, how that deference did things to José's pulse rate. 

Eppes seemed to be waiting for instructions. José cleared his throat, and when Eppes looked up, waved toward the clothing shelf. He wasn't planning on doing this with his clothes on. 

Eppes flushed deeper and shuffled away. 

José undressed quickly, conscious of Eppes' eyes on him. It was strange to think that this was the first time Eppes was seeing his body, considering the things they'd done together. José put his clothes away and turned back to Eppes. 

Eppes' gaze swept up his body, and José was suddenly angry that Eppes dare look at him in that way. He strode over to Eppes and grabbed his shoulder. Eppes tilted his head up, as if he expected José to kiss him, and José's anger increased. What did Eppes think this was? Some romantic setup? That José had gotten him in here so he could be _nice_ to him? 

José took hold of both of Eppes' shoulders and shoved him to his knees. Eppes didn't protest, just immediately took José's cock into his mouth. They hadn't been using condoms for blowjobs for a while. Eppes sucked and bobbed and one of his hands fondled José's balls. His other hand braced himself against José's leg and somehow that point of contact was more intimate than any of the others. José didn't like Eppes touching him anywhere except where he had to. 

José's hands went to Eppes' hair, those easily recognizable curls that he supposed some might think were attractive. José let Eppes get his cock nice and wet, then tightened his grip on Eppes' hair, holding his head in place. He began to fuck Eppes' mouth like he had so many times, but now there was no wall in the way. It felt better than ever, even if Eppes was now holding on to José's legs with both hands. 

After not too long, Eppes grunted and push against José's legs. Surprised - Eppes had never objected to or even commented on anything before - José released his head. 

Eppes let go of José's legs, wiped his mouth and looked up at José. "It's not enough," he said quietly. 

José stared at him in astonishment. 

Eppes continued, "You help me - the hole helps me - with my math. You help me a lot." 

"I what?" José couldn't believe his ears. What new play was this? He was claiming that José _helped_ him? That was an angle he hadn't expected. 

Eppes stood up slowly and move a little away from José. He said, sounding shy, "I'm a mathematician. I work on important math to help… the police." 

José decided that Eppes must have figured out who he was and was trying to get José to reveal himself in turn. It wasn't going to work, because José already knew the mathematician pose was a lie. He waited in silence to see what Eppes would try next. 

"Normally what we do is enough," Eppes said. "It really helps, but I… I need more today, a lot more. The math I need to do has never been done before and a little boy's life depends on it." 

José wondered if Eppes was trying to get him to back out. Well, Eppes had overplayed his hand. José had no intention of going back on the promise of this room. Eppes thought that he was going to trick him but Eppes would soon learn he had made a grave miscalculation suggesting moving away from the glory hole booths. Here he had no protection from the hate that pulsed through José's veins at this latest gambit. Being a mathematician was supposed to impress him? It was that same hand-waving magic show that Eppes put on at the office and José had seen enough of it. 

He felt a wicked smile on his lips. "Then let's give you a lot more." 

Eppes smiled back and began to talk, but José was done listening to his lies. José grabbed his shoulder, spun him to face the big bed, and shoved him hard. 

He said harshly, "On the bed, on your back." 

Quickly, Eppes followed orders, laying down on his back on the bed. José noticed some restraints that were already attached to the bed. He buckled a leather cuff around each of Eppes' wrists and ankles. On the far side of the bed, he found a winch that tightened all four chains at once. He worked it until Eppes was stretched spread-eagled on the bed. He tightened it one more notch, to put a slight strain on Eppes' body and make sure he couldn't move. 

José climbed onto the bed, deliberately kneeing Eppes in the hip and side as he went. He kneeled against Eppes' torso, one knee jammed into each armpit, and grabbed Eppes' hair. He pulled Eppes' head up at a sharp tilt and pushed his cock between those surprised lips. He jabbed into Eppes' mouth, shoving hard against the roof of Eppes' mouth, but the angle wasn't quite right. He wanted to go deeper, make Eppes pay for this escalation. He released Eppes' head. 

He grinned down at Eppes. "No, not enough." 

Getting off the bed, José began to look around the room. There had to be something here he could use to… 

He found a pile of hard foam wedges, the sort that are used in yoga or exercise rooms. He dug through the pile until he found a wedge that was as wide as Eppes' shoulders and about a hand high. Taking it back to the bed, he lifted Eppes' head and shoved the wedge under his shoulders. As he hoped, this forced Eppes' shoulders and upper chest up, so that his head fell back at a sharp angle. It also stretched Eppes' arms even more. 

Eppes didn't comment as José climbed back onto the bed, this time facing Eppes' body, with his knees to the side and slightly above Eppes' head. This is how he liked Eppes - silent and waiting for his cock. He leaned forward, bracing himself on both side of Eppes' torso, and pushed his cock back into that open mouth. Eppes relaxed his jaw and tongue and welcomed him in. 

José bit back a moan as his cock slid down Eppes' opened throat. The hardness of Eppes' teeth and palate, the softness of his tongue, the spongy muscles of his throat, all combined to feel like nothing José had ever experienced. He began to thrust deep into Eppes, feeling his foreskin sliding up and down. For a moment, the room was filled with nothing but the wet suck of Eppes' mouth, the rasp of Eppes' breathing, the soft gags of Eppes' invaded throat. Every noise went straight to José's cock. 

Abruptly, Eppes began tossing his head from side to side. José pulled out and vomit came pouring out of Eppes' mouth. José jerked away and climbed backwards off the bed. His own stomach lurched in sympathy. Eppes continued to heave, but it was just a pool of sharp smelling bile. He'd probably had nothing but coffee all day. 

José held back the natural urge to ask if Eppes was alright. He didn't want conversation. Eppes looked pale but his color was quickly returning. José looked down Eppes' body and his cock was definitely still interested in proceeding. 

José got a towel and wiped down his leg, then wiped up the pool of vomit that was next to Eppes' head. There was no way he wanted to kneel in that. Then he looked down at Eppes' blinking, messy face. Seeing vomit on it wasn't as good as seeing cum, but it was close. He had made Eppes throw up, and Eppes hadn't complained yet. Was this the time that Eppes decided this was too far? 

Holding Eppes' gaze, José deliberately tossed the towel aside. Eppes would now have to ask for help to wipe his face, or live with it. Eppes spit to one side, took a deep breath, then opened his mouth back up in invitation. 

José's pulse shot up and his cock, which had softened with the smell of vomit, got instantly hard again. He didn't know why he reacted that way - but he wasn't going to analyze it right now, not when Eppes was waiting for him. 

He laughed in dark delight and got back into position. He slid his cock down the throat that had to be raw and began thrusting again. He thrust deep, deeper than he ever imagined possible, pulled back and thrust deep again. He jammed his cock in as hard as he could and Eppes just took it all. 

He'd had better blowjobs in his life, ones with more finesse, more slow ramping up, but this wasn't a blowjob. This was throat-fucking and it was far more intense and brutal than a blowjob and he couldn't imagine doing it with anyone other than Eppes. 

Too soon, he felt his orgasm tightening his balls. He jerked out of Eppes' mouth, breathing roughly. Climbing off the bed, he wrenched the wedge out from underneath Eppes' shoulders. He got back on the bed, sat on Eppes' chest and took a fistful of his hair. 

"Open your mouth," he snapped. He had never come in Eppes' mouth, always pulling out and coming on his face. He loved seeing his cum on Eppes' face but this time it wasn't enough. 

Eppes opened his mouth and José groaned and stroked his cock furiously. 

José's orgasm burst out of him, shooting over Eppes' face and into his mouth. Eppes opened his mouth wider and José pulled his head closer, so that he was spurting between Eppes' teeth and over his tongue. He took his cock and smeared cum and vomit all around Eppes' face, shoving his cock against his cheeks, nose, eyelids. 

Finally, his cock grew too soft and sensitive and he let go of Eppes' head. It fell with a thump back to the bed and José could feel that Eppes was shaking. He looked over his shoulder and Eppes' cock was still standing at attention. 

He looked back down at Eppes' face - at his panting, messy, flushed face, and remembered that he had promised himself that he'd have both Eppes' mouth and ass tonight. His pulse throbbed heavily through his body. He was going to get Eppes to regret asking for more. With this room's equipment, he could finally get Eppes just how he wanted him - broken and sobbing in apology. He'd get Eppes to admit his whole bundle of lies, beg for mercy, then he'd fuck him through the mattress anyway. 

He waited, catching his breath, until Eppes finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

José smiled. "Time for you to turn over." 

  
  



	12. Taking it to a New Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hopes that José can give him what he needs, what the numbers need.

**Part 12: Taking it to a New Level -**

Brown climbed off Charlie and unlocked his ankles and wrists. Charlie stiffly pulled his extremities in then turned over. With his hand, he wiped the vomit and cum from his eyes but left the rest. He lay on his stomach and spread his arms and legs back out, but Brown didn't immediately lock him back in. Charlie turned his head to watch as Brown examined the various straps and contraptions hanging on the walls. He found some things and brought them back to the bed. 

He tossed the straps onto the bed and looked at Charlie, frowning. Charlie mutely looked back, hoping that Brown wouldn't fail him now. Brown went to the cabinet on the far wall and opened a few drawers before he found what he was looking for. He tossed the thing onto the bed next to Charlie. 

"Put it on," he commanded. 

Charlie picked it up and puzzled out that it was a leather cock and ball restraint. As he struggled to put it on - the things were designed to go on soft cocks and his definitely was not - Charlie hoped that this wasn't a bad sign. It was the first time that Brown had shown any interest in whether Charlie came or not. Brown didn't explain, however, and Charlie snapped the thing into place. He lay back onto his stomach. 

"Hands above your head." 

Charlie put his hands above his head and Brown closed a pair of leather cuffs around his wrists. Brown attached the cuffs to a chain linked to a hook on the wall. He tightened it so that Charlie's arms were pulled tight above his head. It also made it so Charlie couldn't turn his head very much. He closed his eyes and waited for Brown's next move. 

He felt Brown's hands and Charlie's legs were roughly pushed up and bent at the knees. A cuff went around each thigh, attached in front to a chain that ran up Charlie's sides and connected to the same chain that held his wrists. It forced his body to bend and put his ass high up in the air. The tension on the chains was now pulling Charlie forward. 

Brown quickly took care of that. A second chain was attached to thigh cuffs, threaded through a pair of ankle cuffs and fixed to hooks on each corner of the foot of the bed. Brown put a hand on Charlie's side and shoved. Charlie shifted a little. Charlie felt the straps tighten, pulling his legs even farther apart, then Brown shoved him again. This time he didn't move. 

"Good." 

Charlie listened as Brown moved around the room again. His body was already aching from his awkward position, but he didn't even try to adjust it. He heard a quick buzzing sound, then the unmistakable sound of lube being squeezed out of the bottle. 

Charlie was surprised that Brown was going to be able to fuck him again so soon, but he was glad. The numbers had almost faded from view. Charlie squeezed his hands into fists, willing the numbers to return, but he knew that it was hopeless. This kind of breakthrough couldn't be willed. 

It had to be forced. 

Cool lube at his asshole and something hard and metallic was slowly pushed inside. It was large and long and Charlie struggled to adjust around it without any sort of preparation. 

Then a switch flipped and electricity shot through his ass. He grunted in surprise. 

"I'm going to take a minute to recover," Brown said with a dark laugh. "I want you ready." 

Charlie nodded minutely. That made sense. As long as Brown was still only concerned for his own pleasure, it was all good. Even the cock restraint made sense, when he remembered that many men enjoyed being in a man's ass when he came. When Brown had fucked him before, Charlie had always waited for Brown to come before he did, so this would be Brown's opportunity to force Charlie to come on his schedule. Very logical. 

His ass began to relax and soon wave after wave of stimulation swept over his body. He trembled with fatigue and arousal, and the numbers began to return. 

The buzz suddenly switched off. 

"What did you say?" Brown snapped. 

"N-nothing," Charlie stammered. 

Brown waited a second then switched it back on again. The waves pulsed over Charlie's body, his shoulders ached and his wrists twinged. 

The buzz turned off again. 

"What?" Charlie said thickly. 

"What are those numbers?" Brown demanded. 

"What numbers?" 

"You're saying numbers." 

"I am?" Charlie mumbled. "Sorry. Happens sometimes. I'll try to stop." 

The buzz turned back on and soon Charlie's focus returned to the pleasure/pain in his body, as Brown prepared him for his use. He briefly tuned into himself and heard that he was indeed muttering equations. He bit his lip but his attention went to his screaming cock and his lip slipped from between his teeth. 

A slap on his ass and he flinched. Both movements jostled the dildo in his ass. Another slap then another. 

"Shut up," Brown growled. 

Charlie pushed his face into the bed and tried to stop his mouth from moving. Brown continued to smack his ass. 

Then he stopped and Charlie took a deep breath. The buzz and the pulsing in his body continued for a long moment, and the numbers tumbled out of his mouth. 

A loud crack. Lancing pain across his back. He cried out. The pain shot over him again and again. It must be some sort of whip or flail. It was sharp and he felt it biting into his skin. Tears ran down his face. He trembled under the onslaught - but the numbers kept coming. 

"Shut up!" Brown snarled. 

The whip came down over and over, the pain and the repetition swirling into his equations. The thing in his ass still buzzed and pulsed, sending conflicting waves of sensation though him. 

The whipping suddenly stopped and Charlie sucked in a shuddering breath. He felt the bed dip, heard the sound of a handle being grasped above him and knew that Brown was now standing over him. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Brown yelled. 

Charlie tried, but the numbers had control of him now. 

A sharp familiar smell and Charlie felt hot liquid hit his back. He whimpered as Brown's piss burned into all the welts and cuts on his back. He still couldn't shut up. He knew he was bothering Brown, and hindering Brown from taking his pleasure from Charlie's body. It was reasonable that Brown was doing whatever he could to make Charlie shut up, but the equations only grew louder and stranger and more demanding. 

Abruptly, the thing was yanked out of his ass. He heard it thrown to the floor, still buzzing. Fingers dug into his ass then Brown's cock drove into his asshole with one thrust. Charlie cried out, but even that came out as numbers. Brown began hammering into him, and Charlie felt the hard bite of metal on each deep thrust. Charlie realized that Brown must have put on a cock ring and he was glad. 

Brown pounded into him for hours, or at least that's what it felt like as Charlie shuddered in the blissful space of sensation and numbers. Pain shot through his shoulders, raced down his stretched-out torso, pooled in his strained knees. His abused back throbbed and his ass was on fire as Brown fucked him harder than anyone had ever done before. Brown's fingers dug bruises into his hips and Charlie felt the jarring of pelvis meeting pelvis. He was able to fully feel his body's pain, listen to his cock as it screamed its demands, while equations danced behind his eyes. Brown was wringing every ounce of pleasure for himself out of Charlie, leaving Charlie empty and full and spinning. 

Too soon, Charlie felt Brown slow and his hands fumbled off Charlie's cock restraint. He returned to slamming into his ass. Charlie trembled, willing his cock to perform, wanting to give Brown that last microgram. 

The orgasm built in his newly-freed balls, growing arithmetically then exponentially then beyond numbers until it tore up and out of his cock. He shouted something and the numbers gathered together, poised, waiting for completion. 

Brown pounded wildly into him and the numbers rose up, taking the patternless pattern of Brown's thrusts and forming, forming… 

Brown screamed and exploded inside him and the numbers apexed, merged, became… 

It was beautiful, so beautiful. 

Brown rode him as he slowly tumbled through eternity. He was sobbing at the joy of it. 

Finally, infinity ended and he drifted back to earth. He could still see the numbers though, seared on the landscape of his brain. He settled back into his groaning body, happy beyond words. 

He distantly felt Brown untying and unstrapping him. Freed of restraints, his body collapsed downwards, and he lay on his belly, breathing heavily. 

"Hey, hey," Brown said, slapping his battered back. 

"Mmm?" Charlie asked vaguely. 

"Are you okay? Shit, I thought you'd died on me." 

"No…" Charlie turned his head towards Brown and pried open his tear-caked eyes. He smiled at Brown's blurry face. "We did it, you did it." 

"What?" 

"I know how to find the little boy." 

"The _what_?" 

"I need paper, and a pencil." 

Brown frowned down at him. 

"Now!" Charlie snapped. 

Brown backed out of sight and before long, returned with a pen and the blank back page of the club's brochure. Charlie levered himself up on his aching elbows, and began to write. 

He didn't even notice when Brown left. 


	13. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José becomes enraged when he can't break Charlie.

**Part 13: Breaking Through** \- 

José climbed off the bed and unlocked Eppes. He watched as Eppes slowly turned over to his stomach. Eppes did wipe his eyes off, but left most of the cum and vomit there. José was looking forward to depositing more cum on that body. Eppes returned to the spread-eagled position and José realized that Eppes was waiting for José to take the next step. What was he going to do? 

To cover his complete lack of a plan, José walked over to study the various straps and parts hanging from the walls. He let his mind relax and toy with the implications of this strap and that one until he formed an image of what he wanted Eppes to look like on the bed. His recently spent cock immediately woke up again. 

He chose some wrist cuffs, some ankle cuffs and a pair of wide thigh cuffs with loops on both sides. He went back to the bed and set the straps down. Eppes was watching him silently. José debated what would make Eppes most regret asking for more. Not being able to come would be good. Going over to the wall cabinets, José searched until he found a drawer labeled 'male orgasm restraints.' He got out one set of rings and leather loops and hoped that Eppes knew how to put it on. He saw another drawer that said, 'cock rings,' and mentally marked that for later. 

He tossed the cock restraint onto the bed and watched as Eppes struggled to get it on. It was clear that it wasn't designed to go on an erect cock and Eppes' was ramrod stiff. It looked like José remembered that just in time. 

When Eppes lay down again on the bed on his stomach, José went around to the head of the bed. 

"Hands above your head." 

Eppes did as he was told and José closed the leather cuffs around his wrists. The cuffs had a loop that José hooked a chain to, then threaded that chain to a small winch on the wall. He tightened the chain until Eppes' arms were tight in a point above his head like he was ready to dive. 

It had the nice side benefit of blocking Eppes from turning his head to look at José. He preferred when Eppes couldn't look at him. His eyes were never reproachful or even calculating, and they unsettled him. With those eyes blocked, José could focus on getting exactly what he wanted from Eppes. 

José wrapped one of the larger leather cuffs around Eppes' surprisingly firm thigh muscle. He pushed at Eppes' foot, forcing him to bend his knee under his thigh. José pulled another chain from the wall, from the same winch that had Eppes' wrist chains, and attached that to his thigh cuff. He quickly did the same for the other thigh. He could tell Eppes was trying to stay in position, but he was being pulled forward. 

Moving steadily, José snapped two ankle cuffs on, then ran a chain from the bottom right corner of the bed, through the right ankle cuff loop, to the right thigh cuff. He tightened the chain, holding that leg in place. A matching chain for the other side, and Eppes was locked into place. 

José pushed at Eppes' side, testing the position. He rocked a little. José tightened the bottom set of chains, pushed again, and Eppes stayed rock steady. 

"Good," José said and stood back to survey his handiwork. 

It really was mouth-watering. Eppes was strapped down, completely helpless, with his ass ready for José's use. José's cock was quickly coming around for round two. Now he just needed to keep Eppes aching and on the edge until he was ready for him. 

As José explored the drawers of the cabinets for ideas, it occurred to him that usually BDSM people were supposed to have safe words or something like that. He looked over at Eppes, who was silently waiting for José to return, and wished that Eppes would have asked for a safe word. He would have enjoyed telling him he didn't get one. Then again, Eppes didn't seem to want one. The only times he ever objected to what José was doing was when José wasn't doing it hard enough. 

José found what he was looking for in a drawer labeled 'estim (vaginal/anal).' He pulled out a sleek silver shape, about 5 inches long and shaped like a torpedo. He flipped a switch on the cord and felt a vibration and a tingle of electrical energy through his hand. He grinned and turned it back off. He went back to the 'cock ring' drawer and found a ring to strap around the base of his already hard cock. He wanted this to last as long as possible. An industrial-sized bottle of lube was in position of prominence on a shelf and José squirted some onto the estim dildo. 

He went back to Eppes and stood at the foot of the bed. For a moment, he just looked with anticipation at Eppes' tight asshole. Soon, it would look very different. He pressed the dildo against that hole. Eppes shivered but didn't pull away. José smothered a chuckle. Eppes _couldn't_ pull away, and unless he actually spoke up, José was going to be able to do whatever he wanted to that waiting ass. 

José slowly pushed the dildo inside. Eppes accepted it without comment, though José thought that there might have been a few gasps. José pushed it all the way in until a wide flange at the base stopped it. Then he flipped the switch. 

Eppes gave a grunt of surprise, followed by a long whimper. José could see tremors running through Eppes, shivers on his skin hinting at larger shudders deep inside. 

José laughed in delight. He'd let Eppes enjoy that for a while. He hoped Eppes' imprisoned cock was on fire. 

"I'm going to take a minute to recover," he lied cheerfully. "I want you ready." 

Eppes didn't comment, not that José thought he would, and José stroked his cock and watched Eppes twitch. 

Eppes murmured something. 

Frowning, José turned off the estim. "What did you say?" 

"N-nothing," Eppes stammered, his voice muffled by his arms. 

José looked at him for a moment. If Eppes asked him to stop, he would stop…probably. He turned the estim back on. He went to stand next to Eppes' head. 

After just a few seconds, Eppes began again. José could hear, "C to the n plus 1 equals the sigma of 4.42 to the power of …" 

José stared. Math? Eppes was _mocking_ him? 

He turned off the estim again. 

"What?" Eppes complained. 

"What are those numbers?" José demanded. 

"What numbers?" 

José ground his teeth. Definitely mocking him. "You were saying numbers." 

"I am?" Eppes said coolly. "Sorry. Happens sometimes. I'll try to stop." 

José turned the estim on again. Eppes was quiet for a full minute then the math started again, "Absolute value of s minus sum 1 equals…" 

Rage flooded through him. Eppes had figured out who José was, at least that he was from one of the agencies who used Eppes as a consultant, and Eppes was taunting him with the garbage that he usually saved for his performances at the white board. 

José's rage hardened. Eppes was forgetting where he was. He wasn't in charge here, wasn't on a stage, and wasn't surrounded by adoring fans. He was chained down to a bed and at the mercy of someone who was definitely not a fan. 

José came around to the end of the bed, where Eppes' ass was raised and vulnerable. The estim dildo pulsed and buzzed in his asshole. José smacked his ass. 

Eppes flinched but still kept saying math. "…one to n, of f of t i times delta i, is less than epsilon…" 

José slapped him again, jarring the dildo. "Shut up," he growled. 

Eppes' voice became more muffled, but still the mocking words came. "Integral from zero to infinity of dx by x plus one times…" 

José smacked him again and again, his ass turning pink then red but it obviously wasn't enough to distract Eppes. Frustrated, José looked around the room. He stalked over to a wall that contained various whips of all types, shapes and intensities. His eyes landed on a particular one and he gave a low laugh. It was a cat-o-nine-tails, like the ones next to it, but this one had small metal beads at the end of each strip of leather. He took it off the wall and gave it an experimental flick. 

He looked at Eppes, but Eppes still had his head buried between his arms. 

José strode back to the foot of the bed. With one foot, he pulled a small platform over to the bed. Standing on the platform, he was at the perfect height. This room really did have everything. 

José raised his arm and brought the cat-o-nine-tails down on Eppes' bare back. 

Eppes cried out, the math vanishing. José grinned in triumph, but only for a moment, because Eppes started up again. José snarled and swung again. This time Eppes only whimpered through his numbers. José swung again and again, the beaded whip cutting into Eppes' skin. Eppes was shaking, sobbing, but he continued to taunt José with those numbers. 

"Shut up," José snarled, shaking himself with the effort of bringing the whip down. Blood was welling up from a hundred tiny slashes. The estim was still buzzing away in Eppes' ass. The sensations had to be intense. But not intense enough to get him to stop talking. 

José threw the whip aside in fury. He stepped onto the bed, standing between Eppes' spread knees. He grabbed onto the handle hanging down from the ceiling. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" José screamed. God, why would he not shut up? 

José's vision was a red haze. The red welts and cuts on Eppes' back teased him with their impotence. Running on pure unthinking hate, José took his hard cock in one hand and somehow piss was arching out of his cock, splattering on Eppes' battered back. 

Eppes moaned and whimpered and the math poured out, wilder and stronger. 

José stared down at him, shaking in anger and disbelief, and knew that there was only one thing left to do. 

José reached down and yanked the estim out of Eppes' ass. Throwing it away, he kneeled down between Eppes' spread legs. He lined up his hard cock and slammed it into Eppes' wet, stretched asshole. 

Eppes cried out, "Square root of x!" 

José clenched his teeth and began to slam into him. Eppes was speaking loudly now, in big gasping bursts. "…is equal to the limit… integral from s to one… of dx by x plus… one times square root of x…" 

Digging his fingers deep into Eppes' hips, José drove into Eppes with all the strength he had. The cock ring bit into his skin as it banged against Eppes. Eppes' chains shifted and squeaked from the strain of keeping Eppes in place. 

José fucked Eppes harder than he could ever imagine fucking anyone. Time faded and all that was left was Eppes' body under his hands and tight around his cock, and Eppes' voice ringing in his ears. 

Thrusts, endless thrusts. 

"…as s tends to zero plus the limit of…" 

José's orgasm was rising with the math, twining through his body with that endless voice. He started seeing spots in front of his eyes. 

"…integral from one to t of dx by…" 

He yanked his cock out of Eppes and wrestled off his cock ring. Reaching under Eppes, he unsnapped Eppes' cock restraint. 

"…x plus one times square root of x as t tends to infinity…" 

He shoved back in and returned to his hard, deep thrusts. Eppes was shaking so hard that his numbers sounded like they were coming through rattling teeth. His voice ramped up, louder and higher. 

Then Eppes was coming, screaming about delta and infinity, and his ass was tightening around José and it was painfully exquisite and something broke inside José. 

He let loose and hammered wildly, the orgasm of his life tearing out of him. He pumped his cum deep into Eppes. He screamed and exploded and screamed and exploded and… 

He rode Eppes through the fire, far through the fire, and out the other side into infinity. 

When he finally stopped, his body was aching, his lungs burning from lack of air, his fingers cramping from their grip on Eppes' hips. 

Eppes was sobbing. 

José peeled his fingers off of Eppes, pulled his softening cock out of him, and slumped down. He grabbed hold of Eppes' leg to avoid falling backwards. 

Eppes continued to sob. The math was gone now. José didn't feel triumphant, he was too drained to feel anything yet. For a moment, he watched cum streaked with blood dripping out of Eppes' red asshole. 

Finally, José set to unlocking and unstrapping Eppes. When the last cuff was released, Eppes simply sank down to the bed. He wasn't sobbing any more. José wasn't even sure if he was breathing. 

A frisson of alarm made its way through the exhaustion. "Hey, hey." He slapped Eppes' blood-spattered back. 

"Mmm?" Eppes said, sounding dreamy. 

"Are you okay?" José demanded. "Shit, I thought you'd died on me." 

"No…" Eppes turned his head to look at José. His eyes were red and puffy, his face stained with tears and cum and vomit, but he was… smiling. His voice was raw but peaceful. "We did it, you did it." 

José stared blankly at him. "What?" 

"I know how to find the little boy." 

"The what?" 

"I need paper, and a pencil." 

José stared at him, baffled. 

"Now!" 

The urgency in Eppes' voice compelled José to look around and find the club brochure. He also located a pen on one of the shelves. He brought those back to Eppes and stared, disbelieving, as Eppes began to fill the page up with equations. 

He was mocking José still, mocking him… 

No. 

Realization came thudding into him, like a jarring echo of his orgasm. 

Eppes was doing math. 

He was doing math like he had always done. 

He was doing math that he always said he had done. 

He was exactly what he'd always claimed. 

There never had been intelligence gathering, criminal contacts, duplicity. There had been no long con game, no hidden payments, no obscure stratagem. He was just a man who was mind-bogglingly brilliant and extraordinarily good at doing math to help the NSA. 

José had had it all wrong. 

And José had just done unspeakable things to him. 

José backed up slowly, watching Eppes continue to write furiously. Eppes had said, 'We did it, you did it.' 

What he had done, what he had done… José wiped himself off, pulled on his clothes… 

And fled. 


	14. Riding the Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie makes the most of his huge breakthrough.

**Part 14: Riding the Wave -**

Charlie wrote furiously until his small paper was filled with tiny equations. He then rolled over and began writing on his arms and any other skin he could reach. When the pen stopped working, he climbed off the bed and wiped bodily fluids off himself as fast as he could. He yanked his clothes on and raced out of the room. He got a little turned around in the hallway and growled in frustration before he finally found the front desk. The receptionist was startled by his urgency and asked him if everything was okay. He didn't know what he replied, but grabbed his phone and rushed out to his car. There he found the pencils and empty notebooks he always kept there and began writing as fast as he could, trying to capture the breakthrough before it got away. 

It was several hours before he left the parking lot. 

 

For the next three days, he hardly ate or slept. He didn't leave the garage and his chalkboards except to use the bathroom and throw away his blood-stained shirt. He occasionally wiped a crusty residue of cum from his skin and had to yank his brain back from remembering that room. All that mattered for the moment was the numbers. 

Distantly he was aware of people coming into the garage, talking to him or trying to take care of him. He might have talked with some of them and might have eaten some food. 

Finally, he stepped back from his chalkboards, utterly happy and exhausted. He found the camera and carefully took pictures of all of his work. Then he sat down in the big chair and fell asleep. 

He woke up many hours later with a blanket over him. Don was standing, looking at the chalkboards. 

"Is this P vs. NP?" Don asked. 

"Oh no," Charlie said with a smile. "It's something much more." 

As Don stared at him, Charlie stretched, stood up, and said, "I know how to find the missing boy." 

Don's face lit up. "The Nevada kidnapping case?" 

"Yes," Charlie said. "Let me get a shower and I'll explain it all to you." 

 

The next few days involved a great deal of talking. He spent many hours in the FBI office, trying to explain his math to them. They weren't able to understand what an amazing breakthrough it was, but they appreciated that it brought home a scared, lost little boy. He spent many more hours in the math department, explaining his equations to other mathematicians, who recognized what a breakthrough it was, but had to be convinced that it was real. Then at the end of the week, he published a preprint - a non-peer-reviewed preliminary paper designed to elicit feedback - and the phone calls came pouring in. 

It was almost two weeks before he thought to return to the club. He didn't feel the old driving need to, but he wanted to see Brown again, to thank him. Brown wasn't there. Charlie wasn't too surprised. Their experience had been seminal - Charlie smiled at his own pun - and it didn't feel like it could be repeated. Charlie sucked off one man, without particularly enjoying it or getting off himself, and left the booth. 

He asked the receptionist, "Is he not here today?" 

The receptionist eyed him and said, "I guess not." She continued with, "Did you have a positive experience with the room you rented a few weeks ago?" 

"Oh, yes," Charlie said with fervor. 

The receptionist laughed and gave him back his phone. He didn't tell her that he probably wouldn't be back for a long time. 

 

Two more months passed from that fateful night. He broke up with Amita when she tried to insist on an honorary authorship credit on his paper. No amount of comfortable patterns was worth that. His paper was tentatively accepted for publication in _Acta Mathematica_ and his standing in the math community increased tenfold. For symmetry, he called it The Eppes Divergence, though the name only vaguely fit. He had to hire a grad student to deal with all the letters and speech requests he started getting. Not all of the attention was positive, that was to be expected, but his math held up. In fact, it led to so much other math until he had little time to consult for any agency or teach his classes. 

Finally, four months after that night, he lifted his head, stepped back from the chalkboard, and took a deep breath. The numbers were calming back down now, but he had captured so much. That one moment of perfect orgasmic beauty had been mostly preserved and Charlie could rest at long last. 

He went into the house, told his surprised dad he was talking a trip and packed a bag. He ended up in Angeles National Forest for three days of leisurely hiking. For the first time, he let himself dwell on Brown. He remembered every word, every touch. He grew aroused again, just thinking about it, and he jerked off in the woods, his free hand digging into the rough bark of a tree. 

Also for the first time, he began to wonder about Brown outside of the booth. What was his job at the club? Was he intelligent or just a creature of brute force? Charlie's instincts said that Brown was quite intelligent, though he couldn't pin down why he thought so. Brown must be driving his cock into another man's mouth or ass right now. Charlie frowned as he analyzed the feeling that gave him. It wasn't jealousy or envy, but more of a wistfulness for pre-Eppes-Divergence days when the moment of perfect beauty was still on the horizon. He had gotten two of those moments in his lifetime, and odds were he'd never get another. Still, it wasn't a certainty that he was done, he might eventually get another, and he wondered if Brown was a necessary element of that possible future breakthrough. Maybe he should use his law enforcement contracts to track him down - or just walk into the club and hope he was still working there. 

As it was, he walked into a very different sort of place to find him. 

  
  



	15. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José struggles to deal with what he did.

**Part 15: Waiting--**

José got home that night after the club feeling shaky and ill. He got drunk, something he never did. The next morning his hangover was so bad that he called in sick. He also never did that. His wife was concerned, but he told her he couldn't talk about it yet. 

The day after that he went back to work and spent most of the day staring at the tracking app that said that Eppes had gone home that night and not left his house since. He wondered what Eppes was doing and if his whipped back had healed yet. 

A few days later, José finally talked to his wife. He told her that he'd done some things while undercover that he wasn't sure how to live with. That was the truth, though he left out any details. She wasn't surprised - she said that she'd suspected something was wrong for a while. His wife was an amazing woman and he didn't deserve her. He did lie to her in saying that he was seeing a therapist about the issues. He had a previous working relationship with one of the Agency's many therapists and he would make an appointment to see her… soon. 

José told his wife he needed some time to himself and he moved out of his house temporarily, finding a small quiet apartment. A few times a day, he would let himself pull up the tracking app on his phone. The tracker was still on Eppes' car, and José wasn't surprised to see that Eppes only returned to the club once. He had probably been looking for him, though José wasn't sure what Eppes wanted with him. More help with his math? 

José sat in his empty apartment, feeling shattered. He had been so sure, so goddamned sure about Eppes. His self-confidence was gone, his marriage was probably gone, and even his desire to do anything but eat, sleep, and do the bare minimum at work was gone. 

He replayed every moment that he had spent with Eppes, from the initial encounter to the explosive conclusion. He grew aroused again, just thinking about it, and jerked off on the couch, his hand digging into his own thigh. He was alternately horrified by how he'd treated Eppes and glad that he had. Both of them had gotten something that they desired at a deep, primal level and it had helped Eppes after all. 

It hadn't taken much work to find out what Eppes was talking about with the missing boy. The kidnapping of a son of a Nevada scientist had been a big case, with international and security implications that brought in many agencies. It had been going on for months before the FBI LA field office had abruptly solved it, three days after José's last encounter with Eppes. Then, a while later, José had found that Eppes was going to publish some sort of ground-breaking math paper that had even Agency analysts buzzing. José was perversely proud of the part he played in both the solved case and the math. 

'Perverse' being the operative word. 

José stared at the ceiling and pondered if he'd ever be able to enjoy normal sex again. Sex that was about love and connection and not about brutalizing the person in front of him until they both exploded. He had no idea why Eppes would enjoy such sex, and no idea why he would enjoy it either. He was afraid to talk to a therapist and find out. 

He knew he'd see Eppes again, it was inevitable unless he quit the NSA. He wondered if there was any chance Eppes wouldn't recognize him, and if he did, what they would say to each other. They had probably only exchanged a handful of words in the many times they'd been together, and most of those had been commands by José. 

He could easily track Eppes down, even without using the tracker on his car, and talk to him. But then there was little José could say to explain himself. The day he talked to Eppes, the day Eppes realized who he was and how he always managed to be at the club when Eppes was, was probably José's last day at the NSA. He deserved it, for many reasons, but he didn't look forward to it. Until he had met Eppes, the Agency had been his dream job. Now he could barely focus and even his hands-off boss was starting to notice. 

He drifted through his days and waited, until the unescapable finally happened. 

Eppes found him. 


	16. Grabbing the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José has an unexpected reaction to seeing Charlie again.

**Part 16: Grabbing the moment -**

José was walking down the hallway in his office building in the fugue that had become normal for him, when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Brown?" 

José froze. It was the voice that haunted his dreams, though usually screaming and sobbing math equations. He turned around to see Eppes, standing in the doorway of his boss's office, staring at him. 

"Brown? It is you…" Eppes said, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" 

"Brown?" José asked, failing to sound casual. "What's brown?" 

Eppes moved a little closer. He had a briefcase hanging from one arm and was clutching a stack of folders to his chest. José had sat on that chest while he shot his cum over Eppes' face and into his waiting mouth. 

"Um, Brown, that's the name I gave you." 

José frowned. "What name?" Brown? Was that supposed to be some sort of comment about him being Hispanic? 

Eppes moved another step closer and lowered his voice. "Brown, for your brown eyes. I didn't see much else for a long time." He smiled and his voice dropped to a murmur. "I couldn't exactly call you 'Mr. Nice Cock.'" 

José's body, damn it, pulsed awake. He tried to keep his voice calm. "Why would you call me…?" 

"Because it is," Eppes said with a shy smile. "And not just what you do with it." 

José stared at him. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but…" 

"Your chin. And your ears," Eppes said. "Ears are very distinctive." 

José saw that over Eppes' shoulder, José's boss was looking at them curiously. José cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "Certainly, Dr. Eppes, I'd love to talk about how your equations can help my work. Shall we find a quiet conference room?" 

Eppes blinked, then nodded quickly. He looked at the badge that José had clipped to his belt. "Certainly, Agent… Daniels." 

José put on a smile and waved for Eppes to go in front of him down the hall. His eyes went to Eppes' back and ass. He had whipped that back into shreds, plundered that ass until it was red. José's cock grew hard in his pants. 

"Right up there on the left," José said, directing Eppes to one of the many small rooms designed for meeting with consultants. 

Eppes went into the room and José followed, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

Then they stared at each other. 

"You're not going to pretend that you don't recognize me," Eppes said. 

José gave a small shake of his head. 

"And that you know who I am." 

"Yes." 

"Did you always know?" 

José looked at him, and his body was trembling, his throat felt tight. This was the moment. He didn't know when he woke up today that this was his last day at the NSA. He knew it was coming, though. He'd been wondering what he would feel like. 

"Yes, I always knew," José said. 

"But…" 

If this was his last day… José reached out and took the pile of folders away from Eppes' slack hands. He put the folders on the small table and followed it with Eppes' briefcase. He turned back to Eppes, to find him standing there, his mouth slightly open. That mouth that had sucked his cock so many times… 

José slid one hand over Eppes' cheek and into his hair. His hair was soft, the curls familiar to José's fingers though he hadn't touch Eppes' hair more than a couple of times. Eppes was staring up at him, looking surprised or confused or… 

Emotions surged up in José - fear, anger, hate. Always hate. Before he'd met this man, José had been happy with his job, satisfied with his marriage, comfortable with his sexuality. Now his job would be gone, his marriage was fading, and all he wanted was this man, and the intense, sick orgasms he gave him. 

José's hand tightened in Eppes' hair, and he pulled downwards. Eppes stiffened for a brief second, then dropped to his knees. He began to fumble with José's fly. José glanced back at the door, checking that it was locked, then he batted Eppes' hands away and began to unbuckle his belt. 

José opened his suit pants and shoved them down to his thighs. His cock sprang out, already hard. Eppes made a small sound and took the cock into his mouth. 

José groaned and buried both hands in Eppes' hair. Eppes sucked and stroked and pulled on his balls and it felt good, but they both knew that it was just the preliminaries. José shuffled forward, backing Eppes up until Eppes' feet were hitting the wall. José stepped forward once more, his feet on each side of Eppes' knees, until Eppes was bent back over his knees, his head against the wall. Then José began to rock his pelvis. 

Eppes immediately let go of his cock and gripped José's legs with both hands. José held on to Eppes' head and began to thrust into his mouth. Soon the familiar noises filled the room - the wet suck and the soft gags and the ragged breaths through Eppes' nose. 

José groaned and closed his eyes. It had been a very long four months since he'd last done this. This was the last time he was going to get this particular perversion and he wished he had a cock ring to make it last. 

Eppes' mouth opened wider, welcomed him in and he thrust harder. 

He wanted to yank Eppes up, pull down his pants, and take him hard over the table, but more than that he wanted this - Eppes on his knees, José's cock stabbing into his mouth. This was how it had all started and it was fitting that it end this way. He was going to shoot his cum down Eppes' throat, choke him with it, how he'd always wanted. 

Afterwards didn't matter. Anything past Eppes taking his cock deep didn't matter. His world could come tumbling down, his life could be at an end, but none of that mattered. 

With Eppes, it never had. 

  
  



	17. Struggling to make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds the man he's been looking for in a place he never expected.

**Part 17: Struggling to make sense --**

Charlie supposed that it was inevitable he would have to go back to the NSA office eventually. Whenever he worked for an agency or organization, they would find out how useful math could be, and suddenly Charlie would be the only mathematician in the world. He'd worked with the NSA many times before and they particularly liked his high security clearance. But did it have to be this woman again? Yes, she was head of the local field office and Charlie had been quite helpful last time, but her fawning and condescension were the worst possible combination. In retrospect, he shouldn't have been so helpful last time but he couldn't help going where the math took him. 

And he didn't even have Brown to help him deal with it any more. 

It had been four months since that intense, life-altering encounter. It had sustained him for a long time, but Charlie had lately been feeling the drive again to visit a glory hole. Amita had been coming back around, no doubt realizing that she had overplayed her hand before, and that being the girlfriend of a famous mathematician was better than nothing. 

Charlie needed a glory hole, but he couldn't stand the idea of going back to the club. Because he knew that Brown wouldn't be on the other side of that wall. Brown's no-show on the one time he'd gone back spoke loud and clear that he was done with Charlie. Charlie didn't know if it was because of what had happened - whether it had been too good or too bad or just too weird - or if Brown had just grown tired of him. Charlie could find another hole, go through his old routine of working his way through many anonymous cocks to get that release, but… Perhaps Brown had spoiled him for that. 

Charlie could track him down, even if he did know very little about him other than a physical description (except the upper half of his face) and his place of employment. But what if Brown wouldn't do it again? What if Charlie found him and Brown wasn't interested in giving Charlie what he needed, that no one but Brown had ever done as well? That would be worse than never finding him. 

Charlie hefted his briefcase and went into the NSA office. He gritted his teeth through the meeting, but at least he could tell her that his math wasn't really relevant to this case. He wasn't a magician, after all, and sometimes solving a case just took old-fashioned investigative work. He thought he was getting her to realize this - when she handed him an armful of files to just 'look at and see if his amazing talent could aid her in any way.' It took a great deal to smile and accept the files with grace, then turn to flee the office. 

A man was passing by in the hall, and Charlie's body recognized him first. He began to sweat and had an instant erection. His brain slowly caught up with the impossibility of Brown being here, at the NSA, and he opened his mouth. 

"Brown?" 

The man turned to look at him, and there was a flash of shock and recognition in his eyes before his expression turned mildly quizzical. 

"Brown?" Charlie asked again with more certainty. He'd know that chin anywhere, those wide shoulders, that tall, strong body. "It is you… What are you doing here?" 

"Brown?" The man responded, sounding irritated. "What's brown?" 

Charlie winced internally. He'd thought of him as 'Brown' for so long that he'd forgotten that it wasn't his real name. "Um, Brown, that's the name I gave you." 

The man frowned. "What name?" 

Clutching the files to his chest, Charlie moved a little closer to the man and lowered his voice. This was not going at all well. "Brown, for your brown eyes." What would be the right thing to say so that the man wouldn't turn and walk away and vanish again? Charlie decided on a reminder of their time together. "I didn't see much else for a long time." He found himself smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "I couldn't exactly call you 'Mr. Nice Cock.'" 

The man sucked in his breath. "Why would you call me…?" His voice was low and angry. 

"Because it is," Charlie said, feeling his body warm with remembrance. "And not just what you do with it." Charlie didn't know if this was the right tactic, but he didn't have any other ideas. 

The man stared at him, his attractive face reddening. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but…" 

"Your chin," Charlie said firmly. "And your ears. Ears are very distinctive." And your mouth, your hands, the sharp look in your eyes… 

The man looked over Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie was abruptly reminded where they were. 

The man cleared his throat and said, in a voice pitched to carry into the office behind Charlie, "Certainly, Dr. Eppes, I'd love to talk about how your equations can help my work. Shall we find a quiet conference room?" 

A cold flush swamped Charlie. The man knew who he was. Maybe had always known. The rest of what he'd said penetrated and Charlie nodded curtly. A quiet conference room would definitely be a good idea. He had a few things to say to this man that neither of them wanted anyone else to hear. Struggling to regain his footing, Charlie looked for the man's badge on his belt, where it had to be worn by every agent. It said, 'Agent José Daniels.' 

"Certainly, Agent Daniels," Charlie said with a forced smile. 

The man-Daniels gave him a smile back that was just as forced and gestured for him to go in front of him down the hall. 

Charlie complied with the gesture, trying to walk normally with the maelstrom of anger, confusion, and embarrassment roiling inside him. Brown-Daniels was an NSA agent? 

It occurred to him that the first time he met Daniels was after he'd started working the case for this NSA office. Daniels had followed him, followed him to his club and into his booth… 

Charlie's cock grew hard at the memory of what Daniels had done to him that time, and ever time after that. Why would this NSA agent do that? Was it just that he'd liked it? 

"Right up there on the left," Daniels said coolly. 

Charlie followed his instructions without hesitation or complaint, like he always did. Daniels followed him into the small interview room. He shut the door and locked it. 

Then turned to look at Charlie. 

They stared at each other. What was going on here? Daniels obviously knew who he was, he'd called him by name. 

"You're not going to pretend you don't recognize me," Charlie said at last. Daniels had certainly looked through the hole at him often enough, and Charlie hadn't worn his mask in the room. 

Daniels shook his head silently. 

"And that you know who I am." 

"Yes." 

Charlie shivered at Daniel's flat, curt tone of voice. That voice had haunted his dreams. Though it was usually swearing hoarsely. 

Charlie pressed forward. "Did you always know?" 

"Yes." 

"But…" Charlie was stupefied. Hadn't a big part of the appeal of Brown been the anonymity of the interaction? That Brown didn't know or care who he was? Now he'd found out that Brown knew all along who he was. Perhaps his Brown was just an illusion, now shattered by this knowledge. At least he still had his breakthrough, no matter how much it was created by illusion. 

Daniels continued to look at him silently and Charlie had no idea what was going on behind those dark eyes. 

Daniels reached out and took the stack of folders from Charlie's hands. Surprised, Charlie didn't resist as Daniels put the folders and Charlie's briefcase on the small table next to them. Then Daniels surprised Charlie again by reaching out and touching his cheek. 

Tenderness? Charlie didn't want tenderness. Was Daniels now going to say something romantic? Daniels' hand slid into Charlie's hair. For a brief beat, Charlie was sure he was going to kiss him. 

Then Daniels' hand tightened, and he pulled downwards. 

Charlie's pulse shot up. How dare he? How dare this man who…? 

But Charlie's body reacted automatically. He dropped to his knees. Right in front of him was Daniels' groin and the bulge of his covered cock. Charlie had no idea what was going on here, but he did know he wanted that cock again. 

He reached out and began to unbuckle Daniels' pants. Daniels' pushed his hands aside and unbuckled it himself. He opened his suit pants, pushed them down his thighs, and exposed his full, ready cock. 

Charlie whimpered, overwhelmed with desire for that cock, and took it into his mouth. He sucked and stroked and his own cock grew hard in his pants. Daniels stepped forward and Charlie leaned back, until Daniels was standing on both sides of Charlie and Charlie was bent backwards, his head against the wall. 

Daniel gave the familiar warning rock of his pelvis, and Charlie eagerly let go of Daniels' cock and grabbed hold of his legs. Daniels grabbed onto Charlie's head with both hands and began to thrust into his mouth. 

The jab into his mouth was everything that Charlie remembered, even after so long. It felt good and hard and like nothing had changed. 

Well, nothing _had_ changed for Daniels - he'd always known who Charlie was and he'd always fucked his mouth like this. Could it be that the anonymity wasn't what made this so good? 

Charlie held on as Daniels thrust between his lips. It wasn't nearly as deep as when Charlie had been positioned on the bed, but Charlie's head was imprisoned against the wall so every thrust was felt to its fullest. 

Daniels groaned above him. Charlie hoped that he wouldn't come soon. He wanted this to last and last, since he had no idea what would happen afterwards. 

Charlie's own cock was throbbing in his pants. Not moving his head, he reached down and fumbled his cock out. He knew from experience that he needed to get a condom out or else he'd leave a mess that couldn't always be explained. He tried to reach over to the table where his briefcase was. 

Stopping, Daniels pulled back. "What are you doing?" he snapped. 

"I just…" Charlie scooted over and grabbed his briefcase. He dug around and found a condom. 

Daniels' eyes narrowed and he growled softly. 

That sound went straight to Charlie's cock. Daniels wanted to come in Charlie's mouth almost as much as Charlie wanted him to. "It's for me!" he stammered. Opening the condom, he quickly slipped it over his cock, then went back to his position against the wall. 

Leaning back, he opened his mouth. 

Daniels looked at him for a long moment, those dark eyes drilling into him. Charlie opened his mouth wider in mute appeal. 

Daniels growled again, and Charlie whimpered, his body wanting to strain towards Daniels, but he forced himself to stay in position. 

At last, Daniels straddled Charlie's body again, grabbing hold of his head, and pushed his cock into Charlie's waiting mouth. He immediately began thrusting again. Charlie ignored his own cock and held to Daniels' legs. Daniels thrust deep and hard and Charlie wished he were on that bed once more, Daniels' cock driving down his throat. Charlie thought briefly about asking if Daniels wanted to fuck him over the table, but what Charlie really wanted was for Daniels to be in his mouth when he came. Daniels had shot his cum into Charlie's mouth from a few inches away, but Charlie wanted to feel that throb on his tongue, feel the hot spurt hit the back of his throat. 

The room was filled with the sounds of harsh breathing, wet suction, small grunts, even the soft thud of Charlie's head as it rattled against the wall. There was no wall in between them to stop Daniel's full strength powering into Charlie's mouth and it was as good as it had ever been. 

Charlie tasted pre-cum. Daniels thrust faster and his hands tightened painfully in Charlie's hair. Charlie held on as Daniels slammed into him, over and over until finally there was the pulse and cum shot down his throat. Charlie swallowed eagerly, pulling Daniels' cock deeper his throat and the sharp, salty liquid burned its way down. 

He reached down to his own cock and, with a few short strokes, came. The orgasm thundered out of him, and he realized he hadn't had one since Daniels had fucked him. He whimpered around Daniels' cock, his whole body shaking, and the hand that wasn't on his cock dug its fingers into Daniels' leg. 

Daniels continued to slam into his mouth for a long time, until his cock finally went soft. He straightened up, stared down at Charlie, and punctuated the moment, just like he had so long ago, with a fervently whispered, "Fuck." 

  
  



	18. Bringing it home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José takes his last opportunity for pleasure.

**Part 18: Bringing it home -**

José drove his cock into Eppes' mouth. The sounds - sucks, gags, grunts - echoed in the small room. He wondered vaguely if they could be heard elsewhere. Not that he could stop even if he knew someone else could hear. Over the last four months, the memory of this act had faded, had seemed like it couldn't possibly be as good as it had felt like at the time. Now he knew that it was even better than he had remembered and he would give anything to delay the orgasm he felt coming. 

Eppes shifted and José looked down to see that Eppes was stroking his own cock. He watched that idly for a moment, since there had always been a wall in the way when they had done this before. Eppes obviously was enjoying this almost as much as José was. 

Eppes leaned sideways, reaching out to the side, pulling away from José. 

Frowning, José moved back and let go of Eppes' hair. "What are you doing?" 

Eppes stammered, "I just…" On his knees, he shuffled over to the table and grabbed his briefcase. After a little bit of digging around, he pulled out a condom. 

He wouldn't dare… José glared at him. If he couldn't come down Eppes' throat, he would… He would… His hands clenched at his sides. 

"It's for me!" Eppes said quickly. He fumbled the condom down over his own cock, then knee-walked back to the wall. He leaned back against the wall and opened his mouth again. 

José stared at him, breathing heavily. If Eppes had demanded that José wear a condom, José didn't know what he would have done. He had the terrible feeling that it involved forcing Eppes' mouth open and coming down his throat anyway. But Eppes had never told him 'no' or 'stop' or anything but 'harder' and every time José took another step down this dark path, Eppes was right there, silently begging for more. 

God, what Eppes did to him… 

Eppes opened his mouth wider, his big eyes pleading. José drank in the mute appeal, as heady as the anticipation of returning to that mouth. He waited a moment longer, allowing his body to pull back from the brink. He wanted to freeze this moment, have Eppes forever in that pose, waiting for his hard cock, never have to move past this aching desire that burned away all thought. 

He growled with need… and Eppes whimpered. 

José almost came right then from that sound, a primal whimper of desperation that matched his own. 

When he finally had himself under control, José straddled Eppes again and grabbed hold of his head with both hands. He thrust his cock into Eppes' waiting mouth, pulled out and thrust again. He drove in hard and deep, while Eppes held on to his thighs. He drank in the noises Eppes made, the harsh breathing, the small grunts and gags, and the addition today of the soft bangs of Eppes' head against the wall. 

He didn't want it ever to end, but too soon his orgasm was rising and he jammed in harder and wilder. He exploded down Eppes' throat and Eppes was gagging and swallowing and choking and swallowing some more. 

Eppes reached down and stroked his own cock and José felt Eppes shake. Eppes moaned and whimpered around José's cock as he came. José drove his cock into Eppes' mouth as long as he could, and they shook together. Eppes sucked on José for a long moment, until his cock finally slid out of Eppes' gasping lips. 

José stared down at Eppes, at that red mouth, at that sweaty face, at those wide, dilated eyes… 

…then remembered where he was, what he had just done, and where this was all heading. 

"Fuck," he said. 

And wished he had time for just one more round. 


	19. Struggling for Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José finds a trap has closed over him.

**Part 19: Struggling for Control -**

José stepped back from Eppes, his legs wobbly, and put his clothing back in order. He looked at Eppes, who was still leaning against the wall. José swallowed hard a few times, trying to come back from the red haze headspace that sex with Eppes always put him in. He watched Eppes unfold himself and take off his used condom. 

"I thought you were a con man," José said at last. "I thought you were running a scam on the Agency." 

Eppes blinked at him, looking like he was also having trouble coming back to reality. 

"I followed you to the club, where I believed you were meeting a contact to buy or sell intelligence. I… interfered, and continued to interfere until we went to the room and I realized that you were a legitimate Agency resource. There was no need for further contact after that." 

Eppes slowly zipped up his pants and stood up. "You… interfered. That's what you call it?" 

José nodded, hoping that he looked calm and detached, like he'd seen the best undercover agents look. 

"How did you know when I'd be at the club?" Eppes asked. 

"I have a tracker on your car." 

Eppes stared at him and José hid an internal wince. He should have said 'had' a tracker, instead of letting Eppes know that he was still tracking him. 

"That's a serious violation of privacy," Eppes said. 

"I apologize for that. Only trying to protect the Agency." 

"Your boss is a good actor, I never knew she…" 

"She doesn't know," José interrupted. "It was a… personal mission." 

"And your mission was just to unmask me as a con man?" Eppes asked. "Nothing more?" 

José's eyes went to Eppes' mouth, to that mouth that did such things to him, then his eyes swept lower, thinking of Eppes' slim, welcoming ass. 

He managed a smile. "There were fringe benefits. But that's in the past." 

Eppes held up his recently used condom. "It is?" 

"Yes," José said firmly. "Force of habit." 

"Oh?" Eppes said, stepping closer. "Is that all it is? You wouldn't care if you never have me again?" 

"Yes," José lied. 

Smirking, Eppes dropped his condom in the trash and went over to the table. Facing it, he leaned over, spread his legs, and looked over his shoulder. Arousal slammed through José. His cock throbbed into life as he remembered just how that ass felt. 

"Stop it," José said hoarsely. 

"Make me," Eppes said, pushing his ass out. 

José struggled to regain control. Anger fed his desire for Eppes and he pushed that anger back. "We should go talk to my boss now," he snapped. 

"Why?" 

José glared at him. No one could be that oblivious. "So you can complain about my invasion of your privacy, of course." And get him fired. 

Eppes turned around and looked at José. A sly look came into his eyes. It was the sort of sly, calculating look that José had been expecting to see from the beginning, the look of a con man. 

José tensed. 

"Your boss considers me a valuable asset," Eppes said. "I doubt she'd appreciate you harassing me." 

José clenched his jaw and waited. 

"If you… If we continue…" Eppes' eyes swept down José's body then back up to his face. "I wouldn't need to talk to her." 

A wave of hot and cold flashed over him, leaving him shaking and nauseous. "You're going to blackmail me?" 

Eppes grimaced. "I wouldn't…" 

"For sex? You're going to hold my job hostage unless I have sex with you? For how long?" 

"I… I would… It wouldn't have to be that way," Eppes stammered. He stepped minutely closer to José. "I know you like it." 

José snarled, "Still blackmail, coercion." 

"No, I…" Eppes moved a tiny bit closer. "I could make you a trade… What is your job, what do you do?" 

José stepped back and clenched his hands into fists. "I'm married." 

Eppes blinked at him. "That didn't bother you before." 

"Yes, it did," José snapped. "I just put it aside for the sake of the Agency." 

"Then do it again," Eppes said, scooting closer again. "I can help the Agency, I can help you with your job, whatever it is. I can be your personal analyst, anything you want." 

José pinned him with a glare, and through his clenched jaw he said, "I'm a linguist." He would have left it at that but he had a sudden desire to impress the arrogant bastard. "I have native fluency in eight languages, high fluency in 10 more, and can be understood in 28 other languages and hundreds of related dialects." 

"Oh, you…" 

"I read communications, go undercover when there's a language expert needed. If someone can't understand a mixed language communication, they send it to me. I specialize in pidgins and creoles, which is a shared language that comes about when two language groups interact." Studying dialects and creoles was his life's passion, and the NSA was perfectly willing to support him while he collected and cataloged them. The NSA always wanted to be able to interpret any communication. Until he had met Eppes, he had been happy with his job, fulfilled and satisfied. 

Eppes was staring at him, and José wasn't sure if he looked impressed or not. 

Eppes said, "That's a tough one, but I can help." 

"What?" 

"I can make you a superstar," Eppes said. "I can give you tools that your coworkers would die for. What do you want? A raise? A promotion? Your own field office?" 

"What I want," José ground out, "is my life back, before I met you." 

"Oh," Eppes said. "I can't do that. I haven't invented time travel yet." He lowered his chin and looked up at José through his lashes, something that someone had probably told him was appealing. "I can make the current situation very pleasant, though." 

"What, sex with you?" José snapped. 

"Yes," Eppes said. "As often and in any way you want it." 

"And if I don't want it?" 

Eppes continued, as if he didn't hear. "We can do it anywhere, like we've just demonstrated, but maybe the room at the club sometimes?" 

José stared at him. "You want to go back there? After what I…?" 

"Oh, yes," Eppes said. "But maybe just for special occasions." 

José's stomach twisted as he remembered what had happened in that room - but at the same time, his cock throbbed. "A special occasion, like when you have a case to solve? Or math to do? Do you ever _not_ have math to do?" 

"Just for really important math," Eppes said. "When we, the room… I had a huge breakthrough, saved a little boy and…" He flushed. 

"Got famous," José said darkly. 

Eppes looked surprised that he knew, but said, "Yes, that too." 

"Good for you," he sneered. 

Eppes nodded. "So maybe if you give me your cell number, I could just let you know…" 

"When you need your sex slave to come running?" 

Eppes had the grace to look ashamed. But not ashamed enough. 

José grabbed Eppes' shirt and slammed him against the wall. He held him there while he snarled out his phone number. He knew Eppes would remember it. "You better really need me, when you call, because I will make you _pay_." 

This close, José could see Eppes' eyes grow dark with arousal. Eppes' mouth hung open and José could only think of his cock, driving into that mouth. 

"God, I hate you," José growled. 

He pressed Eppes against the wall, and drove his tongue into that mouth. Eppes held onto him, as José plundered his mouth like he'd done just a moment ago with his cock. Eppes opened wider, his own mouth passive as he eagerly accepted José's assault. José's cock was already hardening and he knew that he could shove Eppes to his knees and take his mouth all over again. Or tear down Eppes' pants and take him hard over the table. 

With an enraged growl, José stepped away from the wall and released Eppes. The other man collapsed against the wall, barely staying upright. 

"Go…" José said harshly. 

Eppes visibly gulped and struggled to get from the wall. He slowly gathered together his folders and briefcase. 

"I'll g-get to work right away on some algorithms," Eppes stammered. "I will help you with your job, you'll see…" 

"Get out!" José snarled. 

Eppes clutched his folders to his chest and fled the room. 

José slammed the door closed behind him and pressed his forehead against the door. His whole body was shaking. With adrenaline, with anger, with arousal. He imagined Eppes rushing down the hall, out of the NSA office, but now holding an invisible leash whose end was wrapped around José's throat. 

Eppes thought that he had José in his power because he could get José fired from his job. But that leash had nothing to do with keeping his job, and everything to do with Eppes on his knees, his mouth open, whimpering in his desire for José's cock. 

God help him if Eppes ever figured it out. 

  
  



	20. Offering an Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs to hold on to José.

**Part 20 - Offering an Arrangement**

Charlie stayed on his knees, leaning back against the wall and floating in the blissful emptiness after a hard orgasm. No one else gave him the mind-searing orgasms that Daniels did. He wanted to stay in this position forever - or at least until Daniels was ready for the next round. 

At last Charlie began to straighten up from the wall, his hands automatically removing and tying off the condom. He wondered idly if there was a quantifiable difference in cum from a good orgasm versus an average one. 

"…con man…Agency…" 

Charlie blinked slowly. Daniels was talking. 

"…followed you…meeting a contact…" 

He blinked more rapidly, trying to get his brain started again, or at least his ears. 

"…to buy or sell intelligence," Daniels was saying. "I interfered, and continued to interfere until we went to the room and I realized that you were a legitimate Agency resource. There was no need for further contact after that." 

Charlie managed to zip up his pants and get to his feet, his knees still wobbly. His sluggish mind snagged on a word from Daniels. "You 'interfered.'" All those times that Daniels had brought him to a brain-burning orgasm, he was running an operation? "That's what you call it?" 

Daniels nodded coolly and Charlie tried to find his way through what Daniels was saying. "How did you know I'd be at the club?" 

"I have a tracker on your car." 

Charlie's mind snapped into gear. Daniels had been investigating him. And tracking him. "That's a serious violation of privacy." 

"I apologize for that," Daniels said, though he didn't sound apologetic. "Only trying to protect the Agency." 

Humiliation burned through Charlie, clearing up his mind and making him tremble. Every time he'd been in this office, helping them, and they thought he was a con man and had sent someone to 'interfere' in his life. "Your boss is a good actor," he snapped. "I never knew she…" 

"She doesn't know. It was a personal mission." 

Charlie stared at him. He'd had people doubt him before, question him before, even run vicious office campaigns against him, but he'd never had someone come after him so directly. "And your mission was just to unmask me as a con man? Nothing more?" Was Daniels really that good an agent that he was able to pretend to want him? 

Then Daniels' eyes swept down over Charlie's body and Charlie knew there had been no pretending, at least not about the wanting part. 

Daniels' lips twitched into a smile. "There were fringe benefits." 

Oh yes. Charlie's mouth still ached with the memory of those fringe benefits. 

Daniels said, "But that's in the past." 

The past, as in one minute ago? Charlie held up the evidence - his recently filled condom. "It is?" 

"Yes. Force of habit." 

Charlie thought about Daniels' rough hands in his hair, his growl when he thought Charlie was going to make him use a condom, his fervently whispered 'Fuck' when it was over. That wasn't 'habit,' that was desire almost as strong as Charlie's. Maybe it had started out as a personal mission, but the sex had become so much more. Charlie needed to make Daniels see that. 

"Oh?" Charlie said, scooting a little bit closer to Daniels' large body. "Is that all it is? You wouldn't care if you never have me again?" 

"Yes," Daniels said, and it was so patently a lie that Charlie almost laughed. Daniels just needed a little reminder of what else Charlie had to offer. 

He threw away his condom and went to the small table. He leaned over the table, showing off his ass, hoping that Daniels remembered how good it felt. Charlie's body began to heat up again and he felt his cock quickly recovering. If he could just get Daniels to fuck him… 

"Stop it," Daniels snapped. From the strain in his voice, Charlie knew he was on the right track. 

"Make me," Charlie begged. He wanted those hands on his body, holding him roughly, the exquisite burn of Daniels' perfect cock shoving deep into him. 

Daniels seemed to struggle for moment, but instead of coming closer, he snapped, "We should go talk to my boss now." 

"Why?" Charlie asked, confused. Hadn't Daniels just said that he was the only one involved in this 'mission'? 

Angrily, Daniels said, "So you can complain about my invasion of privacy, of course." 

Charlie blinked and realized that Daniels was right. He could get Daniels fired for this. Probably _should_ get him fired. He'd used Agency resources to run a vendetta against a valuable Agency consultant. Who knows what other violations of trust he had committed. 

But Charlie didn't particularly desire to get him fired. All of his desires were very focused on getting Daniels to continue to do such mind-searing things to him. 

There was an obvious solution. 

Charlie turned back towards Daniels. "Your boss considers me a valuable asset. I doubt she'd appreciate you harassing me." 

Daniels' face darkened - and dammit if that didn't make Charlie's desires focus more. 

"If you… if we… continue," Charlie said, feeling like his desire was written all over his face. He couldn't help looking over Daniels' gorgeous body. "I wouldn't need to talk to her." 

Daniels leaned forward, his hands clenched. "You're going to blackmail me?" 

Charlie felt a twist to his gut. That was exactly what it had sounded like, but this was more of a mutually beneficial arrangement. "I wouldn't…" 

"For sex? You're going to hold my job hostage unless I have sex with you? For how long?" 

"I… I would…" Charlie's gut twisted more, but he had to keep hold of Daniels, he _had_ to. Now that he'd found him again, he would do anything not to lose him. And he knew that Daniels wanted it, too. He just needed some persuasion. "It wouldn't have to be that way. I know you like it." 

Daniels snarled, "Still blackmail, coercion." 

"No, I…" Charlie tried to move closer to Daniels, as if proximity would make Daniels agree. When Daniels drew away, Charlie began to panic - then calmed down as he realized that he had more to offer Daniels than the sex. It was what Charlie always had to offer - math. "I could make you a trade. What is your job, what do you do?" 

Daniels stepped back out of reach and glared at him. "I'm married." 

Charlie blinked at the non-sequitur. What did that have to do with anything? Charlie had been practically married to Amita for quite a while, before she tried to take credit for his work and he broke up with her. His relationship with Amita had nothing to do with sex, nothing to do with the physical desires that drove him, with his primal needs. He'd assumed it was the same for Daniels. 

"That didn't bother you before," Charlie said. 

"Yes, it did," Daniels said. "I just put it aside for the sake of the Agency." 

"Then do it again," Charlie said, stating the obvious. "I can help the Agency. I can help you with your job, whatever it is. I can be your personal analyst, anything you want." 

Charlie just barely refrained from telling Daniels exactly how valuable that offer was. Many powerful people had begged him to take such a position for them, offering him obscene amounts of money to focus on their projects, create tools for their use only. Here Charlie was offering to do it for Daniels for free. Well, not exactly for free. 

He licked his lips, searching out any last taste of Daniel's cum. 

Daniels eyed him for a long moment and Charlie thought that he might not answer. Didn't he know that Charlie's security clearance was probably higher than his was? He could find out what Daniels' job was, if he didn't tell him. 

Finally, Daniels said reluctantly. "I'm a linguist. I have native fluency in 8 languages, high fluency in 10 more, and can be understood in 28 other languages and hundreds of related dialects." 

Charlie managed to not let his jaw drop. He'd had the feeling that Daniels was intelligent, but this was genius-level. "Oh, you…" he said faintly. 

Daniels continued, "I read communications, go undercover when there's a language expert needed. If someone can't understand a mixed language communication, they send it to me. I specialize in pidgins and creoles, which is a shared language that comes about when two language groups interact." 

Charlie almost replied that he knew what pidgins and creoles were, when the import of Daniels' words sunk in. He was no low-level analyst that could be impressed by a few simple tools. No wonder that he'd managed to get away with tracking and 'interfering' with Charlie at any time day or night. A valuable analyst like Daniels would be given a huge amount of latitude. 

Charlie's stomach dropped further as the rest sunk in. Natural languages were notoriously hard to analyze. Humans were far superior than algorithms in decoding it. He had colleagues that had worked for years in trying to build tools to analyze a single language, let alone the wealth of languages that Daniels knew. 

Still, Charlie had to try. If sex wasn't enough, he had to make himself valuable to Daniels some other way. Failure meant Daniels walking away from him, and that wasn't something he was willing to contemplate. 

Charlie said, more firmly than he felt, "That's a tough one, but I can help." 

"What?" 

Charlie leaned forward, and made wilder promises than he ever had before. "I can make you a superstar. I can give you tools that your coworkers would die for. What do you want? A raise? A promotion? Your own field office?" 

"What I want," Daniels said harshly. "is my life back, before I met you." 

Charlie was startled. Why would Daniels want that? Charlie knew that Daniels enjoyed each encounter they had shared. If Charlie wasn't going to threaten his job, why would he want to go back before they met? 

Charlie tried a joke. "Oh, I can't do that. I haven't invented time travel yet." He smiled at Daniels. "I can make the current situation very pleasant, though." 

"What, sex with you?" Daniels snapped. 

"Yes," Charlie said, feeling like he was again stating the obvious. "As often and in any way you want it." Charlie had loved every way that Daniels had wanted it so far. 

"And if I don't want it?" 

That was so patently untrue that Charlie ignored it and warmed to his subject. "We can do it anywhere, like we've just demonstrated." Charlie added in a rush, "But maybe the room at the club sometimes?" 

Daniels' eyes widened. "You want to go back there? After what I…?" 

"Oh, yes," Charlie said fervently. His body flushed at the memory of it. This just now had been good, but Room 14 had been life-altering. 

He paused. It was possible that too many exposures to the intensity of the room would blunt its effect. He wanted to go back there right now, however… "But maybe just for special occasions." 

Daniels continued to stare at him. Was it the cost of the room that Daniels objected to? Charlie would happily foot that bill. 

"A special occasion," Daniels said sharply. "Like when you have a case to solve? Or math to do? Do you ever not have math to do?" 

That was a legitimate question and Charlie tried to explain. "Just for really important math. When we, the room…" Charlie's body heated up at the memory of Room 14, like it always did. He pushed on. "I had a huge breakthrough, saved a little boy and…" 

"Got famous," Daniels said. 

Charlie stared at him in surprise, and his estimation of Daniels' intelligence went up even higher. Most people outside the math world wouldn't have heard of the Eppes Divergence, especially when it hadn't even been officially published. "Yes," he said faintly. "That too." 

"Good for you," Daniels said, and even Charlie could hear the sarcasm. It was good for Charlie, though, and Charlie was determined to make it good for Daniels too. 

"So maybe if you give me your cell number, I could just let you know..." 

"When you need your sex slave to come running?" 

Charlie flushed. He'd meant to say, when he had something useful for Daniels' job, but that was certainly what it sounded like. The idea that Daniels could be anyone's sex slave was patently absurd, but Charlie had indeed put Daniels in what might be construed as a coercive situation and he was having a very hard time admitting to Daniels that he wouldn't really get him fired. Not until he had something else he could offer him, beyond the pleasurable use of Charlie's body. 

Charlie opened his mouth, though he didn't know what he was going to say. 

Daniels grabbed Charlie's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Charlie's breath whooshed out and he barely caught the snarled numbers that Daniels spat in his face. The rest of him was focused on the raw strength in Daniels' arms and hands as he held Charlie easily against the wall. Not that Charlie had any intention of struggling. His heart was hammering and he felt every pinch of his shirt fabric as it was twisted in Daniels' grasp. 

Daniels' face was five inches from Charlie's, his strong, symmetrical features dark with emotion. "You better really need me when you call because I will make you _pay_." 

Arousal slammed through Charlie, as hard as Daniels had slammed him against the wall. Daniels had already demonstrated how he could make Charlie pay in so many glorious ways. 

"God, I hate you," Daniels said hoarsely. 

And those words went straight into Charlie like no words ever had, sending shuddering tremors through him. He'd been told them before, and many other worse things, but not like this. He thought of the times he'd been told 'I love you' and they all paled in comparison to the fervor and intensity in Daniels' words. 

To punctuate his statement, Daniels pressed Charlie against the wall and kissed him. 

But this kiss was also like no other Charlie had ever experienced. Daniels' tongue drove into Charlie's mouth like his cock had just a moment before. His lips and tongue battered Charlie's and, with his hard body pressed tight against Charlie, it was almost as good as a fuck. Though it had just recently been depleted, Charlie's cock was already hard and throbbing again and he might have moaned. He held onto Daniels and knew that Daniels was almost as turned on as he was. 

Daniels abruptly growled and stepped away, letting Charlie sag against the wall. Charlie felt like jelly and he stared up at Daniels. 

As he looked into those intense brown eyes, Charlie realized with a shock that maybe the reason that sex with Daniels had always been better than anyone else wasn't because of the anonymity. Daniels had known from the beginning who he was and hated him with an intensity that Charlie didn't understand, but had been the beneficiary of from the first time Daniels' had shoved his cock into Charlie's mouth. All those years of searching for, and depending on, anonymous encounters, and he'd had it all wrong. He'd never pinned down why some encounters were better than others. Now he knew what the elusive factor was. 

It was the hate that he needed. 

And the personal, intimate, passionate hate from Daniels was the sweetest that he'd ever tasted. 

"Go," Daniels snapped. 

Charlie gaped at him, held against the wall by his stunning realization like he had been by Daniels' body. Daniels continued to glare at him. 

Slowly, Charlie managed to get himself moving. He gathered together his file folders and his briefcase. He stammered, "I'll g-get to work right away on some algorithms." Gaining strength, he continued, "I will help you with your job, you'll see…" 

"Get out!" Daniels snarled. 

Adrenaline shot through him and he rushed out the door and down the hall. He was halfway down the hall before he slowed to a more normal walk. His heart was still pounding - and his cock was screaming in frustration that he was leaving Daniels behind. 

Charlie took a deep breath and squeezed the file folders to his chest. The last thing he wanted was for someone to look suspiciously at him. He had to keep Daniels' job safe, after all. It was the only thing keeping Daniels from cutting him off completely. He had cut Charlie off for four long months before. 

Charlie would get to work tonight. Not the other NSA cases, FBI cases, his teaching or even his own math was important now. He would find a way to help Daniels in his work. He didn't care that some of his fellow mathematicians had been working on language tools for years without success. He wasn't going to call Daniels until he had something. 

And he needed to see Daniels again in a more visceral, absolute way than he had ever needed anything. He needed Daniels' hands on him, his mouth. He needed Daniels' cock driving hard into him, scouring away all thought and leaving him empty for the math to flow. He could pretend that it was for the greater good, that it was for the many benefits that his math could offer - questions it could answer, cases it could solve, lives it could save. But even he was self-aware enough to know that it was all about the sex. 

He would work with everything he had, though, to make it a partnership. Daniels gave him what he needed so he would find what Daniels needed and give it to him. He knew Daniels enjoyed using Charlie's body, but that wasn't enough. Daniels still wanted to go back to before he'd met him. Charlie would have to make himself so indispensable, so valuable to Daniels that he would no longer want a time machine. And Charlie wouldn't have to worry about Daniels ever disappearing again. 

Of course the answer would be math. It was math that had always given him whatever he wanted. He would make the math do this for him, or he would burn himself out trying. 

He walked down the hall and out of the building with a throbbing erection and a glowing sense of purpose. 

He would hold onto Daniels, onto his transcendent 'Brown,' by any means necessary. 


End file.
